


Dating Your Professor 101

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Professor!Sans, Slow Burn, Smut, actually might not be a slow burn at all, and a lot of fluff, ooo scandalous, probably lots of smut, reader is female, this story is also anime af, you're dating your professor i mean thats a kink right there am i right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend dumps you outside of a hotel and your hot skeletal physics professor finds you, drenched in rain. Could your life get any worse? Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Your Life is Lowkey Going Downhill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO I JUST HAD TO START ANOTHER STORY but if it helps my two stories are loosely connected
> 
> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff

"Good riddance, you fucking jerk!" You yelled at the back of the walking man. He paid no mind and continued jovially on this way. Of course he had a spring to his step, he just had sex with you before dumping you. He had acted like everything was fine all the way until the two of you were out of the hotel and then bam, came the "We're over." And that was it! He even asked you to pay for the hotel stay, the abominable loser! You groaned and wondered how you'd get back to your apartment from here, ignoring the passing stares of the humans and monsters walking around you.

 

Oh yeah, that was a thing-monsters. They had popped out of this place called the Underground a few years and though it took awhile, most people were comfortable with them. You even had professors who were monsters. One professor in particular stuck out to you, but at this moment, your studies were the least of your concerns.

 

You groaned again as it suddenly started raining. What the fuck? Could the day get any worse? It only took moments for your sundress to be thoroughly drenched by the rain. To your utmost horror, your betraying eyes started filling up with tears that overflowed and followed the rain down its path on your face. 

 

"hey lady, you look like you're drowning in trouble," Said a voice from next to you.

 

You didn't bother to look, of course some creep would come hit on you now, the gods just seemed intent to make today the worst day possible for you. "Look, I really don't have time for this, my ex just dumped me and I don't know how to head back home, and-" You took a big shuddering breath as you finally turned and saw who it was-your physics professor, the one that stuck out to you.

 

"Oh my god.  _Oh my god._ Professor Sans, I'm so sorry, this is so awkward, oh gosh-"

 

He interrupted your babbling. "hey it's ok, you wanna chill with me at the bar until the rain stops? then maybe we can get you a cab to take you back to your place?"

 

God, he was so cool.

 

"Yes please," You blushed as he held his umbrella over you. 

 

"let's go then" An awkward silence-to you, anyways- fell over the two of you as you walked towards the bar. Once the two of you reached it, a quaint looking place called Grillby's, Sans held the door open for you as he shook his umbrella. You nodded in thanks and walked in; you were greeted by curious stares which immediately turned to glee once Sans walked in. Several of them called out to him and he called greetings back. He looked oddly out of place in the relaxed atmosphere of the bar wearing his tailored button-up and sleek slacks.

 

"let's go sit at the bar," He said, nodding in the direction of the bar. You followed him there, sat on the barstool and tried to not stare at hot bartender. Literally, he was on fire. 

 

"hey grillbz, the usual for me, and for..." He trailed off, looking at you.

 

You took a quick glance at the menu hanging in front of you. "I'll just have the fries, thanks."

 

You swiveled in your stool to face Sans. "Sooo..." You dragged out the word, "How am I doing in physics?"

 

Sans chuckled. "we've only had one class so far, so it's hard to tell but..._____, right?"

 

You nodded, thrilled that he had remembered your name.

 

"yeah you failed that first test i gave." He grinned and you felt the thrill leave you rather quickly, instead replaced with annoyance.

 

"But that test isn't graded right? It's just to see what we know?"

 

"yes and yes, but it's to see what you know from the last class, and the fact that you don't know much is kinda worrying."

 

You groaned, banging your head on the table as Grillby came back with the food-the fries for you and a bottle of ketchup. You raised an eyebrow in disbelief as you saw Sans uncap the bottle and chug straight from it.

 

"Are you seriously-does that actually taste good?" You asked, scrunching up your face in disgust.

 

Sans' grin widened. "don't knock it till you try it."

 

"I'm not," You claimed, picking up a fry and chewing it carefully. You swallowed before continuing, "That's pretty disgusting."

 

"hey, watch it. your grade is in my hands."

 

You had nearly forgotten, the conversation between the two of you flowing as easily as one between friends.

 

"So," You pointed a fry towards him, "What do I do to get better?"

 

Sans tapped his fingers on the wood, making an almost musical clacking noise. "hm. you could try studying?"

 

You scowled. "Besides that."

 

He sighed."come by during office hours every week and i can tutor you. hopefully get you up to speed on everything."

 

"Yes!" You cheered, nearly flinging the fry into his face.

 

"how you doin' by the way? seems like you've been through a lot," He hesitated before continuing, "maybe you need to talk to a counselor or something."

 

"I'm fine. Or at least I will be. The whole situation still hasn't hit me yet."

 

"well if it helps, he seems like a jerk for leaving you in the rain like that. if he's in one of my classes i can dock off some points on the next test, if you'd like?" He offered.

 

You shook your head, laughing in a delighted manner. The lights in Sans' eyes seemed to brighten at the sound. "That doesn't actually sound legal."

 

The two of you continued to make jokes at the expense of your ex-boyfriend until Sans noted that the sudden rain had come to a stop. Despite your insistence, he paid for your fries and led you outside. He waited with you while you called for an uber and as you got in he said in a jokingly stern voice, "office hours, don't forget."

 

You smiled, nodding from inside the car, "I won't forget."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if there are any errors :)


	2. Sex Dreams and Study Sessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff

_His mouth pressed a steady line from your neck to the valley of your breasts. His hands squeezed them gently, phalanges rubbing at your perk nipples. You moaned, your hands drawing erratic  patterns into his skull and backbone.  He wrapped his long blue tongue around your left nipple and sucked on it sensually, causing you to arch your back. He groaned at the friction between your hips and his hands slid down and gripped at your hips, digging into them. He massaged rough circles into them as he pressed you further into the desk._

 

_Before you could take a another breath he entered you. He stifled your cry of pleasure with his hand "shh, baby-we don't want to be heard now do we?"  He spoke deviously, biting down on your neck. He rocked the two of you back and forth in a tantalizing motion, he had one hand over your mouth and the other still on your hip steadying you. Your hands were running over the back of his ribcage; if he was human you knew there would be deep red scratches there by now._

 

_You could hardly believe you were here-having sex with your physics professor. You were having-_

 

HOLY SHIT, you were having a sex dream about your physics professor. You shot out of bed, breathing heavily and grasping at your hair. That felt too real. You grabbed your phone from your bedside table to look at the time. 4:00 AM, your phone glowed back at you. You groaned and fell back onto your bed. There was no way you'd be able to sleep anymore, especially with the uncomfortable heat between your legs that was just aching to be relieved.

 

With a soft sigh, you allowed your hand to slowly drift down to where the heat originated from.

 

\---

 

You leaned against the wall next to the door to Sans' office, a disgruntled expression on your face. How were you supposed to face him after that dream? That spectacularly realistic dream. You wondered for a moment if his bones were really that smooth or if it was just the quality of the dream, but you quickly managed to shake yourself out of those thoughts. No. You wouldn't dare to think about that dream with him near you. You knew monsters had powers, what if his were to read minds? That would blow. Your cheeks quickly colored when you cruel mind whispered to you what else you could blow.

 

Before you could proceed further down that train of thought, you saw Sans round the corner, looking down at his phone.  You rapidly pat your cheeks a few times in hopes to calm your blush down. As he approached you, he offered a lazy grin and wave, which you responded to with a tight smile. You were immediately filled with annoyance towards him; you wanted to blame him for the stupid dream. 

 

"nice to see you're here early," He said, unlocking the office door."

 

"early bird gets the worm," You mumbled, then quickly winced. You were just the expert at speech today, weren't you?

 

He snickered, "you ready for some hardcore physics?"

 

You rolled your eyes, following him inside. There was a desk in the room. Of course there would be a desk in the room, you mentally berated yourself. You had been too occupied to see what type of desk you had been on in the dream, but at this point it didn't matter. you hated all desks.

 

"go ahead and pull out your books, i'll be right with you." 

 

You did so, and gingerly sat down across from him. "I thought there would be more students here."

 

"nah, i reserved this time for you." He said it so damn casually, like it didn't mean anything, but of course your brain went into overdrive.

 

You hated him. He was so annoying. Maybe his power was to make his students have sex dreams about him.

 

"what does your magic do?" You blurted out.

 

He looked up, an amused expression crossing his face. "not much, i'll tell you sometime, but for now go ahead and do these problems."

 

You sighed and got to work on the problems he had circled on the textbook for you to do. You had several questions as you worked through them, and he answered all of them thoroughly. Much to your irritation, you could feel your anger at him slowly ebb away. However, it came back full force however, when at a particular moment, his fingers brushed against yours as he went to grab the pencil from you. You gasped and fumbled clumsily with the pencil, causing it to roll off the textbook until Sans caught it.

 

He raised a brow bone at you (you angrily wondered at how he managed to do that) and asked, "you ok?"

 

"Fine," You bit out. "I'm fine"

 

The two of you went back to work, the silence that hung over you now uncomfortable. As the hour went by and the two of you wrapped up your work a loud bang made you jump as the door opened. 

 

"Brother!" A loud voice called out from an incredibly tall skeleton. "I have brought you your spaghetti meal! Which as usual you had left on the counter!"

 

Sans smiled apologetically at you, a smile which you pointedly ignored as you stared at the new skeleton standing across from you. He finally noticed you and gave a delighted gasp. "Brother! Is this one of your students?!"

 

"yeah paps, she was here for some tutoring."

 

"Human! I am the Great Papyrus and it is my pleasure to meet you!

 

You giggled, charmed by the odd skeleton. You couldn't believe these two were brothers-they were nearly polar opposites. "I'm _____, pleasure's all mine."

 

"_____! What a lovely name!" You must join us for supper tomorrow! All our friends are coming! And you-my new friend must attend or I shall be gravely disappointed!"

 

"papyrus," Sans startled, surprised with a fearful look on his face, "that's hardly appropriate-"

 

"I'd love to come Papyrus," You interrupted Sans, with a smile that was a little too evil. This was it. This would be your revenge.

 

"Excellent! Brother," Papyrus pointed his finger accusingly at Sans, "I expect you to keep our dear friend _____ updated so she may arrive safely!" 

 

Sans sighed as Papyrus dropped off his lunch and made an exit as dramatic as his entrance. He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to you. "well, since you're so eager to go," He started sarcastically, "put your contact info in there so i can text you the address later."

 

Oh.  _Oh._ You hadn't anticipated exchanging numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those 3 lines of smut were the most difficult things i have ever written pls let me know where i went wrong BECAUSE I KNOW I MESSED THAT UP
> 
> and also let me know if there are any other errors


	3. Basically You Assert Your Hatred For Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff

_the address is 1006 Willow Lane_

 

You stared down at your phone. It must be your damn professor. The damn professor who you weren't sure if you hated or wanted to fuck-or both. Was it normal for students to be texting their professors? Probably not. Before you could stop yourself, you were already typing away a reply.

 

_you better not have given me the wrong address_

 

As you were saving him as a polite "Professor Sans" on your phone, you got another text from him. 

 

_shit. probably did ;)_

 

_be there by around 6_

 

You groaned, wanting to throw your phone across the room. You wanted to text something back, but you had to stop yourself. Why did he have to be so insufferable? So cool? You stared at your table, wondering what you could do to pass the time. An idea formed in your head when you saw your physics textbook shoved off to the side. You would do the extra credit assignment he had given the class and give it to him at the dinner party-or whatever this thing was. You remembered the way he had looked specifically at you when he said that the extra credit would only make sense to those caught up with the class.

 

Who was he to be handing out extra credit assignments by the second class? They'd only had one homework assignment so far! A homework assignment you hadn't started on, but still. 

 

You hated him. 

 

You spent the rest of the afternoon working on the incredibly difficult physics assignment and after nearly three hours you were done. You were pretty sure half of them were incorrect, but it wasn't like he was gonna go and check them in front of you right?

 

\---

 

Wrong.

 

Checking them in front of you was exactly what he did. You had gotten to their place by uber just fine and you had felt smug satisfaction at his shocked face when you practically shoved the assignment into it once he opened the door. But now your cheeks were getting redder and redder as he read the incorrect answers off for all the guests to hear.

 

"and number 7 is wrong because-" You finally interrupted him my slapping your hand onto his mouth. You quickly realized what you had done once you felt him grimace against you palm.

 

You pulled your hand back and cleared your throat. "Nobody asked for you to bring your nerdiness along"

 

"Agreed!" Yelled out a strikingly beautiful blue fish lady. "I like this kid! What's your name punk?"

 

"_____," You said meekly, a little intimidated by her loud voice. 

 

She slapped you on the shoulder, causing you to stumble forward a few steps. "Name's Undyne! We're gonna get along just fine twerp!"

 

Everyone else proceeded to introduce themselves to you. There was Dr. Alphys, a yellow dinosaur-like monster who you already knew from college. Then there was Toriel, a monster who looked like a large, yet graceful bipedal goat and her human (you easily assumed adopted) child Frisk. After proper introductions were all made, everyone headed to the dining room for food. The dinner was spaghetti, which you were quickly learned was Papyrus' favorite food.

 

"_____! I'm sure you are excited to receive a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, to try my great spaghetti!"

 

"Of course, Papyrus,"  You said kindly. As everyone was digging in and calling out more compliments to a glowing Papyrus, you turned to Sans, who was sitting next to you. "Professor, is this how the class is going to go for me?" Despite your original intentions, you truly had tried hard on the assignment.

 

"look," He said casually, dousing his spaghetti in ketchup, "with some help from me and extra studying, you'll ketchup in no time."

 

"Mustard you go about these terrible puns, even outside of class?"

 

He chuckled. "hey, i think your puns condiment mine pretty well."

 

"The two of you stop that horrific exchange this instant!" Papyrus shouted from across the table.

 

You laughed and focused down on your food and the conversation around you. You found that you really enjoyed being with this group of people. Talking to Undyne was like conversing with the gal pal you never had and you found that Alphys was extremely shy outside of the teaching atmosphere-it was almost endearing. Papyrus was just a sweetheart in general, and almost childlike in his excitement over every little thing. It must be why he got along so well with Frisk. You found it so easy to just fit in with them.

 

"_____! You must join us again next week!" Papyrus exclaimed happily during desert (which was a delicious pie made by Toriel). 

 

"bro," Sans hesitated, "i let it happen this time because you were so excited, but _____ is my student, she can't keep coming over like this."

 

"Chill out, nerd!" Undyne came to the rescue, "You're not a professor now, you're just a punk like her! You're definitely coming next week _____."

 

"Yeah,  _Professor,_ " You put emphasis on the word, smirking at him. "Chill out."

 

"ok," Sans grumbled, "but don't come crying about friendship when i fail you in the class."

 

You groaned, quickly reminded of why you hated this guy. "If I fail it's gonna be partially your fault since you took the responsibility to tutor me."

 

"touche."

 

After a few hours of casual conversation, Frisk started to nod off and Toriel gently picked them up. You smiled at the sweet, motherly gesture. "I should get going, _____ it was very good to meet you. Let us exchange numbers so that we may keep in contact until next week."

 

You nodded and eagerly exchanged numbers with Toriel, and then passed your phone around to Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys to get their numbers as well. You noticed, with some happiness, that Sans looked increasingly disappointed by all this.

 

"Can't get rid of me that easily, bone boy."

 

Sans snorted. "watch who you're calling bone boy." Then, as you watched, he grabbed your extra credit assignment off the end table, folded it into a paper airplane and tossed it neatly into the trashcan. 

 

You gaped. He smirked.

 

"i want you to do them again before next class. for you, i'm afraid they're gonna be mandatory."

 

You glared fiercely at him and your response was nearly drowned out by Undyne's raucous laughter. "I'm going home."

 

You totally hated him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if there are any errors :)


	4. I Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff
> 
> READER'S SCHEDULE
> 
> Monday: Goes to Sans' regular office hours
> 
> Friday: Dinner with the crew and Sans' special office hours just for reader ;)
> 
> Tuesdays and Thursdays are Sans' classes

_Your mouth wrapped around his glowing member, moving slowly back and forth. You allowed your tongue to dance a tortuously slow path up his length as you looked up. His hand were gripping the edges of the desk, eyes squinted shut and a dusting of blue had fallen over his cheekbones. You pulled back from his cock and purred demurely, "Professor, won't you look at me?"_

 

You shot up from your couch and tried to take deep, calming breaths. Again? Seriously?  Undyne, who was sitting on the other end of the couch looked at you in concern. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah," You replied breathlessly, "Sorry I fell asleep."

 

"No worries, punk. You had a nightmare?"

 

"Something like that," You sighed, running your hand over your face.

 

"You wanna talk about it?" Undyne prodded.

 

"No!" You yelled, too quickly, before saying in a calmer voice, "No, it was nothing."

 

Undyne shrugged, "No biggie, we all got skeletons in our closets."

 

You grimaced. Of course, given the shitty way your life was going, she'd choose to make that exact statement at this exact moment. You had invited her over for a movie day since Alphys would be gone all weekend for a conference. Of course whatever horrible power Sans had rubbed off on you would come into effect now, while you were with her. Yes, you were still firmly believing that these dreams were a result of some sick, innate ability of your physics professor.

 

"So what's up with you and Sans?" Undyne asked, grinning.

 

You gave her a guarded glance. "What do you mean?"

 

"You looked just about ready to fight him at our dinner together."

 

You rolled your eyes, "He tossed my assignment in the trash can, how do you expect me to act?"

 

"Do the other students hate him like you?" Undyne looked like she was trying to hold back laughter, her eyes glinted as if she was withholding a secret joke. 

 

"I don't hate him!" You sputter, before continuing in a disgruntled manner, "No, I'm pretty sure they worship the ground he stands on." It was true. You always googled your professors on a rating site before selecting them and Sans had received raving reviews. You sighed, if only you had met the jerk first. But really, your conflicting feelings aside, Sans was a great professor. He explained everything perfectly, and told enough jokes throughout the class to keep everyone entertained.

 

"That's good," Undyne said, suddenly serious. "It was really hard for monsters to get jobs like these. It's good to see the progress we've made."

 

You thought back to when monsters first came out of the Underground. Humans were in hysterics, thinking all their worst nightmares had come true and several segregation laws were immediately put in place. However, soon enough, humans started advocating for monster rights, and with painful slowness, the laws were taken away. Undyne must have sensed the somber atmosphere that had fallen over you because she quickly brought up a different topic

 

"When are you free to go to the gym, nerd? I wanna see how well those weak little arms of yours can lift!"

 

You groaned, knowing you'd be in for a bad time.

 

\---

 

Your walked up the stairs to Sans' office with sore muscles. You knew that working out with Undyne would be brutal, but only after completing a workout with her did you realize how painful it truly was.  She had made you lift weights you had never imagined you'd be lifting in this lifetime and forced you to run an speeds that would probably tire out a cheetah. Okay, so you were exaggerating-but honestly, the entire experience had left a negative mark on your psyche.

 

"you''re late," Sans smirked as you walked into his office. 

 

You bristled immediately, "May I remind you that you were late last time?" 

 

He looked up at you, grinning. "i was on time, you were just early."

 

You ignored him as you sat down, moaning quietly as you sank into the comfortable cushions. It felt so good to sit again after climbing those unbearable stairs. When you looked back up at him, Sans was staring at you with an unreadable expression.

 

"you ok?"

 

You gave him a small, exasperated smile. "Blame Undyne's workout and the broken elevator.

 

Sans made a sound of sympathy before pulling out a thick physics workbook. He pointed out the circled problems, he wanted you to do and you got to work on them. After about a half an hour of the only sound being the scribbling of your pencil, Sans tapped the hand you were writing with and said lowly, "i want you.

 

You fumbled with the pencil like before, and once again, Sans caught it before it fell off the table. "You what?!" You exclaimed, "What did you say?"

 

Sans was looking at you like you had grown two heads. "i want you to do these problems."

 

"O-oh, right." You shook your head. "Sorry, that workout must have given me a twenty-four hour brain meltdown." 

 

"you wanna take off for today? we can work longer next week," Sans suggested. "anyways i got a conference i need to get ready for." 

 

Your curiosity piqued. "Oh? Is this another one you and Dr. Alphys need to go to together?"

 

"nah," Sans shook his head, "i'm on my own this time. you'll get a sub for tomorrow though."

 

You frowned at that, but quickly saw a perfect opportunity for some rudeness. "Well, I won't be missing your bad jokes."

 

Sans chuckled. "so you're saying you'll be missing something else of mine, then?"

 

You blushed vibrantly and lied, "No."

 

Sans laughed and stood up, ruffling your hair. A tingling feeling started from where he touch your head and slid down your neck in a manner that wasn't at all unpleasant. You hoped dearly that this was part of his weird powers too. "i guess i'll miss you too." 

 

Why,  _oh why_ , did that make your heart flutter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really not happy with this chapter :( your comments really make my day though! every time i see a new one i think it's gonna be someone criticizing the shit out of my work but you guys are so nice!! I'm sorry I don't really reply, I'm just trying to keep an accurate comment count, you can always talk to me on tumblr :)
> 
> let me know if you see any errors!


	5. Touch My Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff

_You were sitting on his desk; he stood between your legs with his hands resting on either side of you on the table._

 

_He growled in approval as you kissed up his neck, his hands slowly sliding under your loose shirt. They move up and down, massaging your sides before finally cupping your breasts, massaging those instead. You moan softly pulling back. He grabs this opportunity to pull your shirt off, revealing your lacy black bra. He kisses you roughly, pulling back only to whisper, "you wore that for me, didn't you?"_

 

_You smirked, running your hands methodically over his rib cage, "You know it, Professor." He groaned sensually at your response before unclasping your bra and burying his face into your chest, making sure his mouth paid careful attention to each soft mound. He kissed his way down your chest and your abdomen until he reached the waistline of your jeans._

 

_"may i?"  He asked softly._

 

_"Yes!" You whispered fervently._

 

_He undid the button and slowly unzipped your jeans. He kissed the crease between your thigh and left hip, and kept kissing down to your center. You got a peek at his blue tongue before you were throwing your head back, moaning as it licked at your center. He swirled his tongue in slow circles, much to your torturous pleasure. His eyes stayed on you, hungrily taking you in. "you taste so good, baby," He groaned quietly against you._

 

_Suddenly, the phone started ringing._

 

Your phone was ringing.

 

Your eyes shot open, a few beads of sweat were clinging to your forehead. At this point, though you would never get used to the dreams, you had resigned this to be your life now. You grabbed your phone from the table next to your bed. It was 5:00 AM, Papyrus was calling you at 5 AM on a Wednesday. He better have a good reason for this or you were going to...not do anything at all because Papyrus was a sweetheart.

 

You pressed the receive button and put the phone to your ear. "Hey Papyrus," You said groggily.

 

"_____! I am sorry if I woke you, but Sans is in the hospital and I don't know what to do!" Papyrus exclaimed through the phone. You could feel your blood run cold.

 

"Professor Sans is in the hospital? What happened? How is he?" You asked rapidly, getting out of bed as quickly as you could. You put Papyrus on speaker as you went to tug on a pair of sweatpants.

 

"Yes, he is okay now but I was wondering if you could come?" His voice was quieter now, you assumed this was akin to a whisper for Papyrus. "He...he said your name while he was sleeping."

 

You froze in your actions, a blush quickly overtaking a majority of your face. "O-oh. Okay. Yeah, I was gonna come anyways. Is he in the hospital in town?" Your small college town only had one large hospital in it, so it wouldn't be difficult getting to it.

 

"Yes!" Papyrus spoke loudly once again, "Will you be able to make it there alright? Or perhaps, do you need a ride?"

 

"It's fine, Papyrus." Your voice was slightly muffled as you put on a shirt, "I'll just uber."

 

"Okay _____! I'll see you soon!" You ended the call with Papyrus and quickly went on the Uber app. Your heart was beating rapidly. You liked all your professors, so if any of them ended up in the hospital, you'd be this worried too, right?

 

\---

 

When you finally got to the hospital, you asked the receptionist, "Can you tell me where Prof-," You stopped short, before shaking your head and quickly continuing, "Sans is? Sans Snowdin."

 

"Of course, sweetie," The kind receptionist nodded, pulling out a map and pointing you in the right direction. You were relieved to see it wasn't the ICU. You walked quickly in the direction you were told until you saw Undyne sleeping upright on a hospital bench with Alphys sleeping on her lap. The adorable sight made you smile. You walked through the door next  to them to see Papyrus sitting on the chair, nodding at something, Sans must have said.

 

You felt yourself relax at the sight of Sans. Besides a large crack on the side of his skull, he looked perfectly fine. Both the brothers looked up as you entered. Papyrus gave you a large smile while Sans just looked at you. "_____! I'm so glad you are here!"

 

Despite the dark mood, you couldn't help a small smile back. "I came as quickly as I could," You said, walking closer until you were standing next to the hospital bed. "How are things, professor?"

 

"a little cracked up," He gave you a tired smile as you rolled your eyes, "but i'm going to tibia okay."

 

"Clearly," You said wryly, "Since you're already cracking those horrible puns."

 

Papyrus groaned. "Both of you stop this nonsense at once!"

 

Before your playful banter could continue, a nurse poked his head in. "Mr. Snowdin?" Both brothers looked up. "Uh...I mean Mr. Papyrus?"

 

"Yes?!" Called out Papyrus.

 

"I've noticed you've been here for awhile, there's a cafeteria here if you'd like something to eat?" The nurse offered.

 

Papyrus looked hesitantly down at Sans.

 

"go ahead paps, i'll be fine-i got my student with me." Sans flashed you a grin.

 

"Okay!" Papyrus exclaimed in excitement. "Maybe they'll have spaghetti!" Papyrus got up and followed after the nurse; Sans gaze followed him fondly.

 

You sat down in the chair previously occupied by Papyrus. Your hand reached out towards the crack on his skull, hesitating. Sans gaze turned to you. "you can touch it." He said in an oddly resigned voice. Your hand met the side of his skull and gently grazed over it. Sans eyes closed at the contact and he hummed in content. "that feels good."

 

You pulled back quickly and laughed nervously, "They must have you on some pretty strong pain meds."

 

Sans looks at you intensely, "the pain meds wore off a good while ago."

 

You blushed. "Oh." A silence fell over the two of you, though it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. 

 

After a few moments, you asked, "Does it still hurt?" 

 

"what? when i fell from heaven?"

 

You scowled. "I mean the scar."

 

"nah, my magic will heal it pretty quickly."

 

"Can I ask what happened?"

 

Sans grinned, probably thinking back to the event. "some guy shoved me real hard into the railing." At your gasp, he quickly added, "don't worry though, i dunked on him.

 

You gaped. "You what? What did you do?"

 

Sans smile got slightly darker. "let's just say the other guy looks worse."

 

You shook your head and instead said, "Well, I'm just glad you're okay." And then, because things were getting a little too chummy between the two of you, you added, "Because the sub sucked. Wouldn't wanna be stuck with that sub for the rest of the quarter."

 

Sans smiled at you softly and yawned. "glad i'm okay too, wouldn't wanna miss the chance to teach you."

 

You blushed again. God, why did he keep making you do that?

 

There was one thing you realized as you watched him falling asleep-his skull was as smooth as it was in your dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is such a misleading chapter title BYE. i'm also sorry if the smut didn't turn out well :( every time i write it i feel like i'm writing 50 shades of grey
> 
> let me know if there are any errors!!


	6. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff
> 
> i had some malfunctions with this chapter i'm sorry :( ANYWAYS I MESSED UP READER'S SCHEDULE not that time is something i care for in general but here is the correct thing
> 
> Monday: Goes to Sans' regular office hours
> 
> Thursdays: Sans' special office hours just for reader ;)
> 
> Friday: Dinner with the crew 
> 
> Tuesdays and Thursdays are Sans' classes

He wore a beanie to class on Thursday and had the audacity to say, "hey guys, i've beanie meaning to try this on for a while." Just for that, whenever he asked questions in class you'd raise your hand to ask why or what or how. At least until he turned this on you and started calling on you whenever he asked questions-most of which you had no answer to. By the end of it, the lights of his eyes were dancing with mirth and you were fighting back a smile while trying to maintain a disgruntled expression.

 

At the end of class, as everyone was packing up to leave, he called out to you. "_____, can you please stay after class?"

 

"Sure," You nodded, walking down the stairs of the lecture hall to his table. You noticed an unfamiliar physics book that looked tattered and torn with wear. You reached out towards it, glancing up at Sans for permission. He nodded, grinning, so you flipped open the book.

 

It was a joke book inside. You frowned, flipping through a few pages, until suddenly you were met with a physics book again. After flipping another few pages, it was a joke book. You slammed it shut, and turned your face up to glare at Sans.

 

He was chuckling. "good trick,huh?"

 

His bright eyes forced you to smile but you still managed to grumble out, "No."

 

He reached out to grab the book from you and his hand traveled lazily-almost deliberately-over yours. You practically froze, the bones of his hand sending a tingle up your fingers. You asked in a forced professional tone, "So what'd you need, Professor?"

 

"pap's birthday is coming up, and i wanted to make it a surprise. he'd be real happy if you were there so i was wondering if you could make it?"

 

You smiled, brightening up. "Of course, I would love to come! What should I get him?"

 

He smiled at you as his hand motioned towards the door and the two of you started to walk out of it together. "oh he's easy to please, just you coming will be enough. i'll text you the details later, yeah?" 

 

"Yeah, of course." The two of you now stood outside the lecture hall, facing one another. The atmosphere that fell over you two felt uncomfortably like a first date. "Well," You said in an unusually high-pitched voice. "I'll see you later, Professor!"

 

"remember our study session later today!" He called after you. He sounded like he was holding back laughter.

 

\--

You were walking up the stairs when it happened. You were on the final stair when it happened. You could have gotten to the floor safely but it happened.

 

You tripped and fell.

 

And Sans was there to see it all. One second he was across the hall, looking up at you from unlocking his office door, and the next second he was on the ground next to you. "you okay?" He asked urgently.

 

"I'm fine," You ground out. You were clearly not fine, Sans quickly noted, your knee was skinned and bleeding profusely and you looked like you were holding back tears.

 

"i have a first aid kit in my office. i'm gonna pick you up, okay?" Sans question sounded more like a statement and before you could put up any argument, he had picked you up bridal-style. You gasped and quickly wrapped both your arms around his neck for fear of falling-not that you had much to concern yourself with since one of his arms was securely under your knees while the other was tightly pressed around your shoulders. You blushed a brilliant red and resisted the urge to bury your face into the crook of his neck.

 

"Professor I- Professor, this is hardly appropriate! Someone's gonna see us and think weird things!" You whispered furiously, but contrary to your words, your arms only tightened around his neck.

 

Sans laughed. "think what weird things?" After looking down at your bright red face, his smile widened. "don't worry, science classes end at four and today's office hours are just for you, so we're good." 

 

The way he said it, in that conspiring manner like it was a secret between the two of you made your blush darken-if that was even possible. He pushed open the door with the toe of his shoe and closed it with the heel and gently set you down on the chair. He walked around the table to the cabinets behind it and rummaged for a bit before pulling out a first aid kit. He walked back to you and knelt on the ground in front of your knee.

 

"I can do it," You said quickly when Sans pulled out an antiseptic wipe to wash the wound with.

 

He scoffed. "just relax, i've seen tori do this before with frisk."

 

You felt an unwarranted spike of jealously at the nickname. "Tori," You started cautiously, "As in Toriel right? You two are pretty close?"

 

His answering shrug was noncommittal. "eh, we used to tell each other jokes back in the underground. i only really see them every friday now."

 

You hated the automatic relief you felt at his answer and quickly brought up a new topic, "By the way, how'd you move that fast? Are you like The Flash? Is that your power?"

 

Sans grinned. "oh i can just teleport."

 

You gaped at him. "Just teleport?? Can you teleport other people?" You asked rapidly in excitement.

 

"yeah, i can teleport other people."  

 

"Can you teleport me? Like can you teleport me home?"

 

"depends on where, but yeah, for a price." 

 

"What price?" You asked suspiciously.

 

Sans' grin widened. "you do five extra physics problems for each teleport."

 

You scowled but nodded. "Deal."

 

"so where do you live? i can only do it if i've been there before." Sans had finished wiping you knee by now and his phalanges started to slowly massage the area around it. You suddenly found it very hard to focus, but just barely managed to rattle off your address.

 

He nodded. "i've been on that street before, paps likes to go to a park there."

 

After a few moments of silence you asked, "So is there anything else you can do?"

 

"some telekinesis, some weird stuff, that's about it really-let's not get into detail about it."

 

Your mind latched onto the part where he said "weird stuff"." Did that perhaps mean he could control dreams. "Can you do stuff with mind control or dreams?"

 

He stared at you strangely. "not at all, why?"

 

You blushed again, "N-nothing!"

 

Sans raised a brow bone at you before looking back down and gently pasting a band-aid onto your skin. He slowly leaned closer towards your knee before suddenly jerking back and saying quickly, "well, we've wasted enough time, yeah? let's get to work."

 

And so the rest of your hour was filled with physics-related shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL YOUR COMMENTS ARE SO SWEET I WANNA SQUISH YOU GUYS
> 
> let me know if there are any errors :)


	7. Bruises and Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for some abuse and fighting 
> 
> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff

The hotel loomed over you, casting an ominous shadow over your face. You didn't know what you were doing back here. That break up had been weeks ago. You had gone out to buy Papyrus' birthday present and your feet just ended up carrying you here. You shouldn't even be out here so late-it's dangerous for a girl in a college town. And yet, you couldn't seem to move. What did you need? Some kind of closure? It hadn't even been that great of a relationship, but that break-up was one of the worst you had ever had. You sighed, glancing down at your phone. It was nearly midnight. You stuffed it back and turned to leave when you heard a whistle behind you.

 

"Excuse me, miss!" The man's voice sounded slurred. Great, probably a drunk college student.

 

You walked faster. You could hear footsteps behind you get louder.

 

"Pretty miss, I'm talking to you!" The man's voice sounded harsher now.

 

Maybe you could make it to Grillby's, maybe Sans would be there, maybe- "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The man grabbed your shoulders roughly and shoved you into a conveniently placed alleyway. 

 

"Now," His putrid breath fanned over your face, making it scrunch up," Let me see what you got in that bag." 

 

You stared back at him, a determined expression on your face. It was stupid-you should have just handed him the bag, but it was the last one and you had no idea when they'd restock. "Hell no."

 

The man reared back and punched you in the face, causing you to fall back against the wall. You screamed at the top of your lungs, hoping someone,  _anyone_ would hear you.

 

"what's going on here?"

 

Your eyes widened. You'd recognize that low, drawling voice anywhere.

 

"Hey pal, you might wanna get out of here." The man turned to Sans, a nasty sneer on his face, his hands still closed into fists.

 

Sans paid him no attention, "_____?" He sounded shocked, and then the lights of his eyes disappeared when he saw the bruise on the side of your face. His left eye flared up with a brilliant blue fire and he slowly reached his his hand up and pointed it at the man, " **w h a t  d i d  y o u  d o?** " His voice had darkened ferociously, almost to a growl.

 

The man's eyes widened and he started to back up slowly, "H-hey pal, listen, w-w-we were just-" He didn't get to finish. One second he was there, and the next he wasn't. Before confusion could overtake you, the man came slamming onto the ground. You almost screamed again. The man twitched, and he went soaring into the air and hit the ground again. This time he didn't move.

 

Sans suddenly appeared next to you and knelt on the ground. His hand reached out and gently stroked your cheek, past your bruise. You hadn't realized you'd started crying. "i need to stop seeing you get hurt. it's bad for my blood pressure."

 

You gave a choked laugh. "Y-you don't have blood, idiot."

 

Sans smiled. The lights of his eyes were coming back, but still, they were mere pinpricks in the vast darkness of his eye sockets. You found that you missed it when the lights were large and bright. "hey, have some respect, i could mark you down for that."

 

You laughed again, closing your eyes and enjoying the feeling of his phalanges moving against the side of your face.

 

"you want me to take you home?"

 

"Yes, please." 

 

He gently cradled you and picked you up, bridal-style again, like before. This time, you had no reservations or qualms about it and you buried your face into the crook of his neck. Over his shoulder, you saw the still body of the man. He looked- "Sans did you ki-?"

 

You didn't get to finish the question before Sans interrupted you. "no, of course not."

 

"Are you sure?" 

 

Sans sighed, taking a few steps past the man. "give me some credit, i'm a physics professor. i know how hard to throw a man without killing him."

 

With that, the two of you disappeared into the night.

 

\---

 

When you appeared on your street, you were breathing heavily and gripping tightly onto Sans' jacket. "sorry, i know it's a trip."

 

You shook your head. "It's fine, not the scariest thing to happen to me tonight."

 

Sans' arms tightened around you. "which one is your place?"

 

"It's the apartment complex, third door from the entrance, on the right."

 

As Sans walked he rubbed slow circles into your shoulder. At least this had come out of the whole event. This one good thing. At least, you thought it was good. You could feel that something in your relationship with Sans had shifted in this moment. Something was changed, and it couldn't go back to the way it was before.  _There's probably a physics term for that,_  you thought to yourself, wryly. 

 

When the two of you made it to your door Sans set you down gently. You unlocked the door and in a haze of post-adrenaline bravery, you grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. Sans didn't object and closed the door behind you. "do you need anything?" He asked softly. He felt it too, that something had changed in the atmosphere between the two of you.

 

You felt that you needed a lot of things but instead you shook you head. "Just...please stay?"

 

Sans looked tortured. "_____ it's not right, i can't-" He stopped and took in your pleading expression. "ok, but just until you fall asleep, yeah?"

 

You nodded and lay down on the couch, grabbing a blanket you usually kept there for naps. You reached your hand out to Sans. After a moment of hesitation, he sighed and sat down on the ground and grabbed your hand. He used his other hand to gently rub your head and within moments you felt yourself drifting off to sleep.

 

What you didn't know was that Sans was slowly falling asleep with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOKAY SO THAT HAPPENED
> 
> let me know if there are any errors :)


	8. Friendship and a Grocery Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff

You woke up to feel something latched onto your hand. You slowly opened your eyes and saw that it was Sans.

 

Professor Sans hand was in yours. Your physics professor was holding your hand. And had his head buried onto the side of your pillow. He was right there. Right next to you. Jesus Christ.

 

You shot up, and at the very least, this time the movement wasn't as a result to one of those dreams. You shuddered as you imagined what would happen if Sans had heard you make any _particular_ sounds. Your attention turned back to him and your gaze softened as you took in his sleeping face. He looked so much more peaceful-maybe even happier. You sighed, and tried to maneuver your hand out of Sans'. It wouldn't budge. You tried again, harder this time, and Sans made a noise of discontent.

 

You sighed again, and begrudgingly started shoving Sans' shoulder with your other hand. "Professor, you need to wake, this is really weird, you gotta-" You didn't think it was weird at all anymore but before your mind could yell at you about how much you were lying to this guy, Sans shot awake as well. The first thing he did was pull his hand out of yours, and you couldn't help but automatically miss the contact.

 

He cleared his throat ( _how?_ a part of you thought) and said gruffly, "that was really unprofessional of me, i should go."

 

"W-wait," You called out, grabbing his arm as he moved to get up. Both of you froze at the contact, looking down to where your hand met his arm. You slowly pulled your hand back and offered, "At least stay for some coffee? I'm really good at making the stuff."

 

Sans hesitated, his eyes searching your face-they seemed to dim slightly at the sight of your present bruise. "fine," He finally said, "but just coffee, and then i'm leaving."

 

"Jeez, you need to chill, we're friends right?" You asked in a forced casual tone as you slowly got up. Why was this feeling more and more like the morning after a one night stand?

 

"yeah," Sans said slowly, dragging the word out. "look _____, how are you holding up?"

 

"I'm fine," You bit out, preparing the coffee, "I just nearly got mugged yesterday and now today is just being an awkward day."

 

"it doesn't have to be," Sans said so quietly you almost didn't hear him.

 

"What?" You asked, surprised, walking into the living room with the cups of coffee. He was sitting on the couch now.

 

Sans sighed and offered you a tired smile. "we're friends, right?" He repeated what you said earlier.

 

You smiled back, your eyes brightening up as you offered him a cup . "Thanks," You murmured,

 

Sans shrugged, taking the cup and you sat down next to him. You took a sip and felt yourself calm down as the warm liquid slipped down your throat. The silence between the two of you was nice. Your coffee cup was almost empty when Sans broke the silence and said, "you wanna come to the grocery store with me to buy some stuff for papyrus...pal?

 

You played along easily, "Sure...homie."

 

Sans grinned and held his hand out to you, no hesitation in his eyes this time. "we can teleport."

 

You took his hand to stand up but instead he pulled you close to him and wrapped his arm around you. Before you could object to your current position, the two of your disappeared.

 

\---

 

When the two of you appeared in front of the grocery store both of you sprang apart. You were certain your cheeks were stained a dark red, and when you peeked at him out of the corner of your eyes you noticed that his cheeks were blue. Was he blushing as well?

 

As the two of you walked towards the grocery store, a glowing blue cart came rolling down the sidewalk and into Sans' arms. You turned and fixed him with a look. He was smirking.

 

"Lazy."

 

"efficient."

 

The two of you proceeded into the grocery store, and Sans immediately headed to the pasta section and started dumping one of each kind in. "I really don't think you need that much," You said, laughing. 

 

"i want this to be a good surprise for him," Sans mumbled, looking at you with worry in his eyes, "am i overdoing it?"

 

Your smile softened and you shook your head, "I think he'll be happy with whatever you get him."

 

The two of you got a few different kinds of pasta sauce and went on the party aisle, picking out balloons, streamers, banners, and other party favors. You helped Sans put in the order for a birthday cake, one with vanilla frosting folded on top of one other like strips of spaghetti. As you were looking at some other final things, you heard a voice call out from behind you.

 

"_____!" A pause, and then, "And Dr. Sans? What are you doing together?" You turned around to see a pretty brunette from your physics class squinting at the two of you.

 

You froze-you had forgotten how weird your friendship might seem to other students-but Sans smoothly replied, "we're family friends, she was helping me shop for my brother's birthday."

 

The girl (you recalled that her name was Michelle) relaxed. "Oh that's so sweet! Do you give her a lot of extra credit?

 

Sans laughed. "nah, i grade her harder, actually."

 

You blushed, this was a blatant lie as Sans had given you three extra credit assignments already.

 

"Oh!" Michelle tittered as she continued past you two, "Glad I'm not friends with any of my professors. Bye you two!"

 

You waved goodbye and turned back to Sans with your eyebrows raised. "So do you prefer Dr. Sans or Professor Sans?"

 

Sans shrugged. "i'm fine with whatever you call me."

 

Your smile widened and Sans stared at you warily. "Oh really,  _bone boy_ ?"

 

Sans winced. "anything except that."

 

You threw an arm around him as the two of you headed towards the line. "You're the one who said 'whatever', my fossilized friend."

 

"what kind of disrespect," Sans grumbled with a grimace.

 

And so, to Sans abject horror and your blatant pleasure, you continued trying out bad nicknames on him for the rest of your grocery trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if there are any errors :)


	9. A Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff

"So anyways, how old are you, Professor?" 

 

Sans was hanging up streamers and banners with his magic while you and Undyne slaved over the birthday spaghetti. Well, you mostly watched. While you were no cook, watching Undyne made you feel immeasurably proud of your own abilities. She had slammed the tomatoes into the pot, nearly butchering them and half the spaghetti lay on the floor. Even worse, your question now distracted her. "Yeah Sans, tell the punk how old you are!" She cackled.

 

Sans frowned. "i'm twenty-six."

 

Only twenty-six? You were twenty-one. _That's a healthy age difference,_ you thought before you could stop yourself. You immediately proceeded to mentally beat yourself up. 

 

"So you went to college and stuff?"

 

"i only had to go for two years," Sans said, almost proudly.

 

"Alphys only had to go for one!" Undyne exclaimed, the pride was blatant in her voice.

 

"Wow!" You smiled, "So you two are geniuses or something right?"

 

"Ha!" Undyne barked, "Alphys is the genius, Sans is the 'or something'."

 

"i'm right here," Sans grumbled and then pointed and accusing finger at you and Undyne from across the room, "you guys are cleaning up the kitchen after this."

 

You stared at him, open-mouthed. "This was all Undyne's doing!"

 

"well, you're in the kitchen," He shrugged, getting up from the dining chair. Suddenly he had one his shit-eating grins on and before you could yell out to stop him, he said, "i don't want to be upsetti about the ruined spaghetti."

 

Your and Undyne's groans were the harmony to the melody that was his laughter as he left the room.

 

\---

 

It was around 6 PM that Toriel and Frisk arrived with more food and energy and you knew it would only be a matter of time before Alphys and Papyrus would be coming back. Sans had used the excuse that he needed Papyrus to clean up his office for him-which Papyrus had been incredibly happy to do-and had told Alphys to use any excuse possible to keep Papyrus away until the surprise was ready.

 

You heard the loud, unmistakable chatter of Papyrus, and you and Undyne dove behind the couch. Frisk carefully stood behind a conveniently shaped lamp and Toriel squatted by the side of the television. Sans merely disappeared. As the door banged open, all of you jumped out of your hiding spots (and Sans magically reappeared again) and yelled out, "SURPRISE!"

 

Alphys made an eep sound and nearly fell over while Papyrus started Nyeh-ing. "My friends! This is great! Not as great as me, but still very great!"

 

You stepped forward, smiling widely. "Did we surprise you, Papyrus?"

 

"Indeed you did!" Papyrus was also smiling broadly, "Is that spaghetti I smell?!"

 

"And cake!" Undyne said loudly, wrapping an arm around Alphys, "Is everyone ready for cake?"

 

Papyrus had been delighted at the spaghetti-like shape of the cake. He blew out the twenty-three candles and made a wish and he and Sans fed each other small pieces of the cake first. You found the sight adorable. Then, before Undyne could grab a knife and destroy the cake, Toriel calmly grabbed it and started cutting out generous slices for everyone. It was the most fun you had had in a good while.

 

"How am I supposed to believe that you're twenty-six and not like seventy?" You jokingly asked Sans as the two of you ate the cake.

 

"i don't know? maybe because i don't have any wrinkles?"

 

Your eyes widened, "Skeletons get wrinkles?"

 

Sans snickered. "i have no idea, because i'm not seventy."

 

"Fair enough," You grumbled.

 

All of you continued your happy chatter throughout the the rest of dinner. You explained your bruise away by saying you weren't careful and fell, but you noticed Sans clenching his spoon a lot more tightly at that. After many jokes (courtesy to Sans and Toriel) and much groaning (mainly from Papyrus) all of you sat down on the couch to watch some Mettaton. Papyrus had a look up absolute betrayal on his face when you told him you never watched a Mettaton movie. You knew who he was and you knew the movies had high ratings but you had never felt interested enough to watch them.

 

As you watched the movie, you found yourself slowly nodding off to sleep. As you drifted in and out, you heard bits and pieces of conversation.

 

"Let's draw a dick on her face!" You heard Undyne whisper.

 

"Let the poor child sleep, college must be so difficult," Toriel had tutted. 

 

After awhile, the whispers drifted away and the next time you felt something it was smooth, skeletal fingers gently weaving your hair. You sighed in content and felt the fingers freeze. To your dismay they left your head and instead a soft and warm blanket fell over your body, lulling you back to sleep.

 

_You were laying on his desk, him on his knees on top of you. His hands were on either side of your face and both of you were breathing heavily. He suddenly leaned down and pressed a harsh kiss onto your lips, but it only left you moaning for more. He pressed kisses down your neck and sunk his teeth gently into the crook. His eyes flicked up to your face and his gaze softened, his hands gently skimmed over your cheeks._

 

_Sans went back to work, kissing down the valley of your breasts.You wondered when he'd gotten your shirt and bra off, but the thought quickly left your mind as his hand went down your jeans and underwear and a finger slid between your folds. You would have moaned even louder had his hand not covered your mouth. "shhh..." He whispered wickedly, pressing a kiss right below your belly button._

 

You suddenly opened your eyes and nearly screeched when you saw Sans staring down at you, incredibly close to your face. A hot blush spread quickly across your cheeks as you tried to move backwards. "W-What are you-?"

 

"you were making some weird sounds there, buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm undyne tbh
> 
> let me know if there are any errors :)


	10. All Locked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems i've been misleading you guys a lot ;)
> 
> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff

"I-I um, I was having a nightmare!" You practically shrieked.

 

"really?" Sans asked, looking a mixture of amused and doubtful, "what kind of nightmare?"

 

"I-you failed me in physics!"

 

Sans snorted, "no doubt that'll become a reality."

 

"Hey!" You threw one of the sofa pillows into his shoulder.

 

Sans grinned. "ten point off, just for that."

 

You rolled your eyes, and sat up. The crisis had been averted, but only momentarily as you stupidly went back to the topic and asked, "What kind of sounds was I making?"

 

Sans put his his elbow on the same cushion you were sitting on and rested his head on his palm. He was only mere inches from you. "wouldn't you like to know?" He drawled.

 

You gulped, trying to inch back into the couch. "That's w-why I asked." You could hear Papyrus clattering away in the kitchen. You hoped he couldn't hear any of this. 

 

But apparently someone could. "What's going on here?" Undyne barked, walking into the living room. Sans sprang back from you, nearly hitting the coffee table. Undyne had a wide grin on her face. "Oops," She sang, "Sorry to interrupt the student-teacher conference!" And then she proceeded to practically skip into the dining room.

 

Sans groaned. "ignore her, she's just being...Undyne."

 

At this, your eyes widened and you wildly asked, "I don't have a dick on my face, do I?!" 

 

You could hear Undyne roar with laughter from the dining room and Sans was looking like he was trying not to laugh himself. "nah, your face looks great."

 

You missed the way his eyes darkened as they passed over your fading bruise. 

 

"Am I gonna eat breakfast here?" You asked hopefully.

 

Sans shrugged. "you can, but only under the condition that you explain momentum to me while we're eating.

 

You grimaced. "Fine."

 

"You nerds done talking over there?" Undyne called, "Breakfast is almost ready!" You could hear Papyrus humming some tune as a wonderful smell wafted through the house.

 

Sans stood up, staring down at you. "you go ahead, i'll be there in a bit." He reached down and his phalanges gently stroked your bruise. "hope that goes away soon," he muttered before walking by you and through another door-you presumed his room. You heard a lock click.

 

You got up slowly, lost in your thoughts. You were so confused by him. Did he like you? You were certain by now that you had some sort of feelings for him. At times he was so professional and "Professor-like" that you were sure he didn't see you as anything more than a student. Then he went and did stuff like that. You wanted to think you had a connection with him-after all, you knew that he didn't care for any of his other students like he did for you-but that might just be your romantic, teenage heart at play. You sighed and took a seat next to Undyne. 

 

She looked at you oddly, pausing mid-conversation with Papyrus. "You okay, punk?"

 

You nodded, picking up your fork and playing with it. "_____!" Papyrus shouted happily, putting down an enormous tray of scrambled eggs in front of you and Undyne, "It is mighty good to see you up! How did you sleep?"

 

You blushed. "Really well thanks, but Papyrus, you guys should have woken me up, I could have just gone home." You scooped some of the scrambled eggs onto your plate and took a bite. Delicious.

 

"Nonsense, _____! You looked so calm while sleeping, I wouldn't dare let anyone wake you up!" At this he glared at Undyne, who made an attempt at smiling innocently back.

 

"Anyways," Papyrus continued, "What is it that the kids say these day?! Mi casa is su casa!" You loved Papyrus. 

 

The three of you continued your silly chatter until Sans joined you at the table. "so," He said, taking a small heap of eggs and dousing it in ketchup, "momentum. start."

 

All three of you groaned and Undyne got up. "Come up Papyrus, let's leave these nerds to their nerd talk." You wanted to protest and say that Sans was the only nerd around here and you were being forced into an unwilling discussion on momentum but Papyrus got up and speedily followed Undyne out of the dining room.

 

He was still staring at you expectantly so you sighed and said, "Momentum is like speed. right?"

 

"wrong. i need something better than that."

 

"Okay it's like mass and velocity, then right?"

 

"yeah, you're closer."

 

"So something really heavy would have a greater momentum than something smaller if they were moving at the same speed?"

 

Sans grinned. "yeah, you got it. who do you think would have a greater momentum if we were running at the same speed, me or papyrus?"

 

You thought about this for a minute. Sans had a stockier frame, but Papyrus was just huge in general. And he wore armor. "Well considering if Papyrus wears his armor, I'd say he has the greater momentum."

 

"very good," Sans nodded. He then smirked and reached out, and to your horror, proceeded to ruffle your hair.

 

"Stop it!" You whined, reaching up to carefully adjust the strands he had messed up.

 

Sans snickered and pointed out. "you're trying not to smile, you liked it."

 

You shook your head and finally smiled at him. Your heart was doing flip flops.

 

"you want me to teleport you back to your place?"

 

In a spur of unbridled bravery, you asked, "Will you have to hug me to do it again?"

 

Sans nodded and sighed, "i'll have to hold you close, yeah. i know it's awkward as hell, sorry."

 

 _Sorry_? Why was he like this? Why did he always go from being so playful and touchy to professional and then back again? It made you dizzy. 

 

"Yeah, sure," You said instead of expressing your inner thoughts, "At least I won't have to pay for an uber."

 

"i'm not gonna be your personal cab," Sans made sure to point out as the two of you got up from the table.

 

"Of course, Professor,"  You assured him. 

 

As the two of you walked into the living room, a strong force shoved both of you into a small space you hadn't seen before and a door locked behind you. It was pitch black.

 

"Enjoy your student teacher-conference now, punks!" You heard Undyne's voice from the other side of the door.

 

Did she...just lock you and Sans inside a closet?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally had to beg my physics teacher to bump my grade up from a D to a C
> 
> let me know if there are any errors :)


	11. On The Topic of Sex Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff

"Undyne!" You yelled, banging on the door, "You know Sans can just teleport us out right?" There was no response on the other side. You turned to Sans to see the lights of his eyes boring down at you curiously. You couldn't see much else besides those anyways. "You can, can't you?"

 

Sans leaned closer, close enough that you could make out his face in the darkness. "why should I teleport us out?" He whispered. His fingers softly grazed your cheek and his thumb stroked your lower lip. "how about, instead, you tell me about that little dream you had. why did you moan my name, beautiful?"

 

You thanked whatever rule of physics it was that kept the closet dark enough that you were sure Sans wouldn't see your blush. Maybe he could anyways. You didn't know how those eyes worked. "I-I told you! You failed me in class! I was moaning in pain!" Your heart was hammering in your chest, and at this point you knew it was fruitless for him to not be able to hear it.

 

He removed his hand from your face and rested it on the wall with his other hand. You were caged in. "don't lie, i've been having dreams about you too, you know?" 

 

You gasped, shoving against his chest, "Wait what? Why didn't you say anything when I asked you about the dreams? Back when I hurt my knee?"

 

Sans gave a choked laugh. "you were asking about my powers, how was i supposed to know that had any correlation with our sex dreams?"

 

"Can you not say it like that?!" You whispered harshly.

 

"what? they are sex dreams, right? i mean i'm no anatomy professor-"

 

"Ugh!" You interrupted him, banging your head against the back of the wall.

 

He chuckled and ruffled your hair.  You scowled. The way his arms were positioned around you, there was no way you would be able to fix it. "Don't treat me like a kid."

 

The lights in his eyes dimmed and he leaned even closer to you and whispered against the corner of your lips, "believe me, i know you're not a kid."

 

Your blush got deeper as you touched his cheekbone and gently pushed him back. Here goes nothing. "I like you. I think. I think I really like you. And I don't care that you're my professor because I think I like you and I really want to make out with you."

 

Well, that went well.

 

He brushed your hair back, almost tenderly. "well, i do care. i have to care." Just as your heart sunk, he continued, "but i'd like to try this out-seriously, i want to try being with you. i want you. i don't know if it's just the dreams messing with me, but i want you, bad."

 

"Will you tell anyone?"

 

'"well i'm pretty sure undyne and paps already know what's going on-before we did, even-but we can't avoid letting our group of friends know. you however, can't let anyone know, okay?" His hands slid from the wall and onto your shoulders, gripping them tightly. 

 

You nodded, "Of course, I won't tell anyone."

 

"i could lose my job."

 

"I know."

 

"i could lose everything if i lose this job."

 

"I understand."

 

He then proceeded to press his mouth against your lips. You were expecting bone, but instead you received a tingling sensation and something akin to lips. A part of you wanted to pull back and see what that was all about but suddenly his tongue ( _he had a tongue, what the fuck?_ ) was asking for permission and you forgot about everything except for kissing Sans. After a good while of being thoroughly kissed, he pulled back. You could practically hear the smile on his face as he said in a satisfied voice, "been wanting to do that for weeks."

 

You, in your dazed state, asked, "How do you have a tongue?"

 

"my magic allows me to create any body part i need," He said this almost clinically, but you could tell he was still smiling.

 

" _Any body part?_ " You whispered furiously. Several words ran through your mind, one of them being "tentacles".

 

"any body part that it makes sense for me to have," He eyed you suspiciously and then mumbled, "don't know what type of sex dreams you had but mine were pretty normal."

 

You gaped at him, betrayal on your face. "Excuse me? I'm normal! I had normal sex dreams!"

 

"normal sex dreams. right." Sans scoffed.

 

A small flower of doubt was still slowly blooming in your mind. "You like me right? You don't just want me? That's not all there is to this right? Because I don't just want sex or something."

 

Sans gaze was unreadable as his thumb stroked your lower lip again. "it sucks for me but, you're very difficult to not like."

 

It wasn't the answer you wanted, but for now you expected it would have to do.

 

"you wanna get out of here?" Sans asked after a moment of slience, "unless if you had any sex dreams involving closets that you're looking to play out i'm really uncomfortable here."

 

"Yes, Professor," You said playfully, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck. 

 

You felt him wince into your neck. "maybe don't call me that when we're alone together anymore, yeah?" He pressed a kiss to the crook of your neck and the two of you disappeared from the closet and out into the hallway. 

 

You heard Undyne call out from the living room, "You two had fun in there?"

 

You and Sans grinned at each other and he pulled you closer, nuzzling his face against yours. You both answered at the same time, "Yes!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter felt so rushed and gross, i might go back and edit it a lot :/
> 
> let me know if there are any errors :)


	12. It's Picnic Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff

You two did not have sex.

 

It wasn't that important, but it was certainly a thought you woke up with everyday. You were currently sitting next to him at his home, he was looking over your midterm practice problems and you were feeding him nectarines dipped in ketchup. Midterms. You couldn't believe it had been over three months already. Within three months the two of you went from simply teacher and student, to friends, to finally...whatever this was. You didn't fool yourself, you were sure Sans didn't consider you as girlfriend material. You were just...you didn't even know.

 

"Professor," You sang playfully, easily hiding the negative thoughts you had going on in your head.

 

Sans winced but opened his mouth anyways so that you could pop another nectarine in there. "That can't possibly taste good."

 

"it doesn't," Sans nodded, "but i actually think the bitter taste in my mouth is coming from the fact that you already got four questions wrong."

 

 You rolled your eyes. "Whatever."

 

"it's not 'whatever'," Sans grumbled, but allowed you to feed him another ketchup nectarine. He finished chewing before he continued on, "i need you to do well on the midterm. we can't get distracted okay?"

 

You nodded earnestly, then smiled deviously and said, "Let's go on a picnic today! And after that, we'll totally study all the time." You pressed up against his arm and in the process made you cleavage a little more visible. "Come on, we haven't been on a date or anything! We can go somewhere far away so we don't bump into any other students or teachers!" 

 

Sans eyes flickered downwards before he groaned and looked away. "fine, we'll go somewhere." Then he turned back to you and his eyes softened and he smiled. "right after i finish looking these over alright?" 

 

You nodded as you nibbled on some regular pieces of fruit. After a while, you saw Sans look at you from the corner of his eyes. He was smirking. Uh-oh. He gently grabbed your hand and pulled it towards him, causing you to drop the nectarine you were currently working on back onto the plate. "your fingers are getting a little yellow," Was all he pointed out before putting your index finger in his mouth. His eyes peered at your as his tongue intimately licked your finger clean. He proceeded to pay similar attention to the rest of your fingers before pulling back with a shit-eating grin on his face as he waited for your reaction.

 

You were silent for several moments until you let out a small shriek and started furiously rubbing your fingers on his jacket. "Ew!!"

 

Sans laughed, "but you're blushing." He got you there, your face was flushed a hot red. 

 

"I-I'm gonna get Papyrus to help me with the picnic!" You exclaimed, shooting up, "You have fun looking through my work!"

 

As you left to go to Papyrus' room you heard Sans mutter, "i wish. seeing bad physics makes my head hurt." You rolled your eyes. What a nerd.

 

As you stood outside Papyrus' room. you hesitated and glanced and the next door-San's room. He had never invited you in. You wondered if you could just-? But no, that wouldn't be right. You instead knocked on Papyrus' door. "Hey Papyrus, can I come in?"

 

"Of course, _____!" Papyrus' voice boomed from inside.

 

You grinned as you entered. Papyrus had already shown you his room, but each time you entered you felt yourself get excited over how childlike and cute it was. Just like Papyrus, who was currently playing with his action figures. You went over and sat down on his race car bed. "I'm going on a picnic with Sans, and I've never been on a picnic with anyone except family. You got any ideas?"

 

Papyrus immediately brightened up. "You must take spaghetti, of course! And I have a picnic basket here somewhere! You'll have to borrow a blanket from me since all of Sans' are probably dirty." He grumbled the last part and you giggled. Papyrus' enthusiasm was infectious. Neither of you had told any of them what was going on between the two of you, but the way You and Sans acted around each other pretty much gave it away. However, to your gratefulness, none of the others said anything either-except for Undyne's sly smirks whenever she caught either of you doing something remotely romantic. You were especially (and pleasantly) surprised at the way Alphys, being a fellow Professor and all, turned a blind eye to the whole thing.

 

"You wanna come with us, Papyrus?" You couldn't help but ask.

 

Papyrus however, shook his head fervently. "I think you two could use some alone time! _____, I know my brother is hard to read sometimes, but I believe he cares about you a lot! Much more than as a student!"

 

You smiled softly. "Thanks, Papyrus." Bless him. Papyrus always knew the right thing to say.

 

You gathered everything you needed for the picnic as Sans finished off looking over your assignment. Once he was done, he pulled you and the basket close. "got everything?"

 

"Now I do," You said flirtatiously, batting your eyelashes and throwing your free arm around his shoulder. Sans shook his head and laughed, hugging you even closer.

 

\----

 

The two of you appeared in a lush forested area. "You sure you didn't bring me here to murder me?" You asked wryly.

 

"damn," Sans replied, "how'd you figure me out?"

 

You laughed, and as you pulled the blanket out to lay on the ground, it floated out of your hands and lay down neatly on its own. You glared at him half-heartedly. "You need to stop doing that. It's lazy."

 

Sans grinned and responded to your age-old argument. "it's efficient."

 

After the two of you got set up, you pulled out the spaghetti and began idle chatter as you ate. You were easily distracted by the scenery around you. Despite your previous remarks, it really was a beautiful place. The Sun shined down in patches over the soft grass and small wildflowers had sprung up haphazardly throughout the ground. "Where are we?" You turned to ask Sans, only to notice that he was already staring at you.

 

His cheeks colored a light shade of blue before he answered, "pretty close to the barrier. we walked down this mountain, and this spot was...it was really nice."

 

"Mmm," You hummed and gave his hand a squeeze. "It must have been really something to see all this beautiful nature, when you finally got out."

 

"it was." Sans was looking at you in an indescribably way.

 

"What?" You asked, smiling in a self-conscious manner.

 

He pulled your hand that was already linked with his and rubbed it on his jacket. "what does this feel like?" 

 

You frowned before shrugging and said, "I don't know?"

 

He grinned, and replied almost shyly, "boyfriend material."

 

You let out a surprised laugh and after a moment of simply staring at each other you pushed him on the ground so that you were hovering over him on your hands and knees. "So I'm your girlfriend, huh?"

 

His eye sockets, which had widened at your action, relaxed. "it's going to be really difficult. i can hardly ever take you out."

 

This again? "I know."

 

"and i might fail you in the class."

 

"You won't."

 

He grinned. "but if we're gonna do this, i want it to be serious. i want you to just be mine."

 

You smiled back. "So do I...Sans."

 

And with that, he pulled you down and pressed his mouth against your lips in a passionate kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUR COMMENTS MEAN SO MUCH TO ME THANK YOU GUYS but ugh i am not enjoying what i'm doing with the story and i'm not sure how to fix it.
> 
> let me know if there are any errors :)


	13. Magic CARTpet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff

You and Sans were sitting in his dining room, you working on some physics problems and him playing with your hair.

 

"how do you think i'd look with hair?" 

 

You gave the question some serious thought. "Well, you don't even look like a regular skeleton-nice, I'd imagine."

 

He scoffed. "i think you're biased."

 

You nodded agreeably, "I probably am, you handsome devil."

 

Sans grinned and started rubbing the back of your head with his phalanges. Ooh, that felt good. "if you don't get back to those problems, this handsome devil is gonna be real upset."

 

"I can't help it," You sigh, "You distracted me first."

 

"that's true," Sans smile turned mischievous, "hey, how about for every problem you do, i give you a kiss?"

 

You rolled your eyes and proceeded to put a little bit more effort into each problem, enjoying the quick kisses from Sans at each right answer. The kisses were just starting to get deeper and Sans' hand had trailed over to your free one when Papyrus suddenly interrupted the two of you.

 

"Sans." Papyrus' voice was unnaturally quiet.

 

"what's up, bro?" Sans kept his hand on top of yours.

 

"At dinner today, Asgore...he will be coming..." Papyrus trailed off nervously as Sans' eyes darkened to pinpricks.

 

"no," Sans practically growled. His hand tightened almost uncomfortably around yours. "not near her."

 

Papyrus looked confused for a second, and then he barreled on, determined. "Sans, he's so alone! I do not understand the problems you have with him but it is time to move on!"

 

"Wait," You interrupted the argument, "What's going on? Who's Asgore?"

 

"The king of monsters." Papyrus said at the same time Sans hissed, "a murderer."

 

Papyrus' expression clouded over, "Sans..."

 

"even tori agrees with me!"

 

You knew you should be a little more invested in the argument going on, but suddenly all you could think of was  _Tori._  Sans was the only one who called her that. _Bet they have history,_ the anxious part of your mind sang gleefully to you. It was incredibly petty behavior on your part. You could easily see that Toriel and Sans were just friends-no matter what they had been in the past-yet, you couldn't help but offer, "Sans, we could stay over at my place tonight instead if you want?"

 

Papyrus nodded and pointed at you. "Brilliant idea! Sans, if you can't cooperate, you should spend the time with _____. " He paused, and then waggled his brow bones, cackling. "You two could have some quality bonding time!" It was amazing how easily he became happy again.

 

Sans however, hesitated. "i don't know, you live in a pretty student-populated area."

 

"Um, did you forget that you could teleport?"

 

"oh yeah." Sans gave you a soft look before turning back and narrowing his eyes at Papyrus. "i need you to let me know when he's gone so i can come back."

 

"Surely, he'll only stay a few hours!" Papyrus exclaimed, and then as he was turning around and walking away, he stage-whispered, "Just as surely as the two of you shall spend the night together!"

 

\---

 

"i don't know why we had to come to the supermarket, paps. _____ needs to study for her midterm."

 

"_____ needs a break," You grumbled, pulling out a cart for Papyrus. "Besides, I need some groceries too."

 

You naturally grabbed Sans' hand as Papyrus stole the cart from you and went ahead but Sans quickly extricated his hand from yours. You felt a flash of hurt even as Sans shot you an apologetic glance-you knew this was a place students often came to, but you still felt bad.

 

Thank god you didn't hold hands though, because as the stars would have it, the three of you bumped into Michelle at the pasta aisle. 

 

"Hi, _____, Professor!" Her voice dropped seductively, "And who's this?" She raised her eyebrows at Papyrus, who was distracted by the abundance of available spaghetti.

 

"my brother," Sans said gruffly, and he added in a scolding voice, "and he's not on the market."

 

Michelle laughed nervously, properly abashed. "Wow, _____! You weren't kidding when you said you guys were family friends! That's so neat!" She gave another high-pitched giggle before scurrying away.

 

You snickered as Sans rolled his eyes. 

 

Papyrus had parked the car in the back of the supermarket, an area that most people didn't usually want to waste the effort to park in. This time there was only one other car parked. Papyrus' phone started buzzing. "Oh, it is Toriel! I must take it!" 

 

As Papyrus was distracted, Sans turned to you with a playful grin. "get in the cart."

 

"What? No!"

 

"please?"

 

"No way, I'm not a kid anymore."

 

He grabbed your hand and stared at you, the lights in his eyes smoldering. "come on, don't you trust me?"

 

You immediately blushed under his intense gaze and got into the cart in a disgruntled manner. "Who do you think you are, Aladdin?"

 

Sans grin widened and the moment you were in the cart he started pushing it, playfully whispering the lyrics to "A Whole New World" just loud enough for you to hear. You were laughing breathlessly, the cart was moving so fast you were sure he was using magic. He finally pulled to a gentle stop beside Papyrus' car. "see, was that so bad?"

 

"Wasn't bad at all." You leaned slightly closer, after the hand-holding incident, you weren't sure if he'd want to kiss you, even if there was nobody around. But Sans closed the distance between the two of you and pressed a quick and sweet kiss to your lips. 

 

He pulled back a few inches and played with the ends of your hair, sighing softly. "sometimes i really can't help myself with you."

 

The air around the two of you was strangely melancholic on the ride back, even with Papyrus' boisterous chatter. 

 

\----

 

You and Sans teleported to your home after he convinced you to do a few more problems. Once he got there he immediately started looking through your bookshelves. 

 

"Hey, I got you something!" You called out as you sorted through your grocery bags. 

 

"what?" Sans called out, distractedly.

 

When Sans got no response from you he looked in your direction and burst into laughter.

 

You were holding a wig.

 

"Try it on!" You said excitedly, throwing it at him.

 

He caught it with ease and put it on his head. "what do you think?" He gave an exaggerated twirl.

 

It was terrible. "It's not ugly, " You lied. You were barely managing to keep a straight face.

 

Sans laughed again, ripping the wig off his head and lunging at you. "c'mere you!"

 

You squealed in delight as he pressed you onto the ground and peppered kisses all over your face before pressing roughly against your lips. Your giggles turned into moans as his tongue entered your mouth and started dancing with yours. Every kiss from Sans felt intoxicating. When you pulled away to breathe he simply continued to kiss down the side of your mouth, to your jaw and the down your neck. He found a particularly sensitive spot and gently nibbled there causing your moans to get louder. He himself groaned as your hands found their way under his shirt and started massaging his ribs.

 

"wait, wait-we can't-," Sans spoke breathlessly.

 

"Why can't we?" You said roughly, trying to catch your own breath. He'd been pushing you away every time the two of you got close to it and you were going to get answers.

 

"it's not right," Sans whispered.

 

A flash of hurt crossed your face and you asked quietly, "we're not right? i thought you said you wanted me?"

 

This had Sans reaching his hands up to cup your cheeks. "no, no baby girl, i want you so badly. but...humor me okay? there's so much you could be doing, and yet you're wasting your time on your professor, an older guy. i just-," He closed his eyes and sighed, then leaned down to press his forehead against yours. "i want to wait until you're out of the class, okay? just...you have a lot you could be doing and i'm scared you'll realize that and  i want to wait and-."

 

"Shh," You interrupted his rambling, running a hand over the back of his skull. "I'm not going to get tired of you if that's what you mean. But we can wait. Waiting is good."

 

The two of you lay there on the ground in each other's arms for a long time afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does something seem off about Sans' and Reader's relationship?
> 
> let me know if there are any errors :)


	14. Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this chapter is like third-person-sans pov and i don't enjoy the idea of YOU knowing clearly what's going on in Sans' head without him telling you if that makes any sense at all. BUT this was necessary for plot purposes
> 
> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff

_A beautiful girl was in front of him, floating just out of reach. Her eyes looked terrified, her legs shaking as they tried to find a ground that wasn't there. Asgore stood behind her, holding his trident, his face was filled with remorse._

 

_"you can't do this, asgore," Sans' voice was trembling._

 

_Asgore shook his head, looking pained. "It must be done. I allowed Frisk to stay, but an adult human? We cannot risk this."_

 

_"she's okay! she's good!"_

 

_The girl's eyes were tearing up as she looked down at Sans from where Asgore's magic was holding her. "H-help me..."_

 

_Sans grit his teeth as a couple tears escaped his eye sockets. He tried to move again, but his feet were stuck to the ground. "i'm trying! asgore stop this! you don't know what you're doing!"_

 

_Asgore simply raised his trident._

 

_"no!" Sans gasped, tears flowing freely from his eyes. "no! no, no no, asgore don't do this-i'll do anything-i can't live without her asgore nononono-"_

 

_But it was too late. The girl was barely able to mouth those three powerful words to him before the trident crashed through her._

 

Sans bit back a yell. He couldn't get up. _____ had her head on his chest and her arm thrown loosely over him.  Sans raised the hand that wasn't trapped under her and rubbed it over his skull. The dream felt so much more real than last time. Maybe because last time he had it, he didn't know who the girl was. He looked down at _____ and his chest constricted protectively. 

 

He didn't know what happened in the world of that dream, he couldn't remember, he hadn't had the courage to ask Frisk, but whatever happened-Sans hadn't been able to trust Asgore after he started receiving the dreams of him killing _____.

 

It happened often; Sans would get dreams of other...timelines, as he'd come to understand it. He didn't remember it anymore, though he presumed there was a timeline where he did remember everything. Sometimes he had a gold tooth, other times he always wore his blue hoodie. One of the only things that stayed constant was his bad habit of telling jokes. And Papyrus. And the dreams of Papyrus dying. 

 

So he had been shocked when he first got the dream of Asgore killing _____. When he woke up, he felt irrationally pissed off. At Asgore. At the world. How dare they take her away from him? But then he didn't remember who  _her_ even was. But the girl struck a chord in him, and the music that chord played did not stop. After that first dream, he started having other, more pleasant dreams about the girl. And he found that he was caring for her, this random girl from some other timeline in his dreams. 

 

Until he found out she was his student. Then he was devastated. 

 

He internalized all of that of course, Sans was good at that. He was good at being miserable while having a huge smile on his face. He did it for Papyrus, though Sans wasn't sure how good he was at fooling his brother.

 

But god, he had wanted her so badly. With all the detailed, descriptive dreams he had of her, how could he not? Sans had worried he was some sort of creep for having those dreams, even as he figured that he must have known her from...somewhere else. But then he found out that she was having those dreams too, and he couldn't help but feel ecstatic. 

 

He had wanted to try. To try and be with her. It was forbidden, it wasn't allowed. But he knew they had to be connected. The dreams.  _The timelines._ He and her were connected.

 

He stroked _____'s hair gently. Was he allowed to feel this strongly? Would he scare her off if he told her any of this? He knew he should, he wanted to in fact-but would she go running off if he did? After all, nobody wants to believe there are multiple timelines, _a timeline where they die_. 

 

She was this new, precious, good thing in his life and he didn't want to ruin it. Despite the suave manner with which he always acted around her, he was secretly so scared. So scared that she would realize what she had gotten herself into and leave him. She would realize,  _oh shit why am I dating this guy who is five years older than me, this guy who is a teacher?_

 

If only she wasn't his student. If only this could be easy.

 

Sans closed his eyes and sighed, the conflicting thoughts giving him a headache. Your weight on his chest felt like it was the only thing grounding him at this very moment.

 

At the very least, he could keep her safe now. He couldn't in that dream world, but he wouldn't let Asgore touch a hair on her head this time around.

 

Sans felt determination grow in him. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time. 

 

He was going to find out what happened from Frisk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter is so short it just felt right to end it here and i'll try to update again later today to make up for it!!
> 
> let me know if there are any errors


	15. Midterm Shenanigans

You were just starting to nod off when Sans slammed his hand onto the textbook, jolting you awake. "What the hell?"

 

"you were falling asleep."

 

"Um? Then let me? I'm not gonna pass if I pull an all-nighter!"

 

"isn't it a bit too late to assume you're not going to be pulling an all-nighter?"

 

You groaned.

 

Sans chuckled. "i'll get you coffee in the morning, faculty get it for free."

 

"That's so sweet of you," You grumbled, scribbling down an equation.

 

You and Sans had been sitting in his office since 5 PM. It was now 3 AM. You'd been studying physics for almost twelve hours. That was more torture than anyone should have to go through. Sans had spend five hours before this terrible ordeal started at Toriel's home (which did nothing to ease your anxious worries about the two of them) and then when he found out you had merely goofed around with Papyrus and Undyne for the whole day, he had dragged you to his office to "punish you." Needless to say, cramming for physics was not the punishment you were hoping for.

 

"Can we take a break?" You asked suddenly, putting your pencil down.

 

"i feel like your mind is already made up," Sans said wryly, "but what did you have in mind?"

 

"What's going on between you and Toriel?" You asked in what you hoped was a stern voice, but honestly it came out rather weak.

 

"uh, friendship?" Sans looked weirdly at you.

 

"No, I mean like, before we started," You dropped your voice to a slow whisper, " _dating_ ," Then continued on back at a normal tone, "Did you ever date her?"

 

Sans' brow bones shot up in surprise, "what? where did this come from? she's ages older than me!"

 

"Really?" You asked skeptically, because to you, Toriel looked rather fetching and young.

 

"yeah? she's the queen of monsters for christ's sake, she older than my dad!"

 

"Your dad?" You asked, interested.

 

Sans waved his hand carelessly, his expression darkening. "a story for another day. break's over."

 

Ah yes, the "story for another day" line. Every time you asked a little too much about the Underground or his life, he'd throw that down on you. It stung, but you considered it pretty fair since you hadn't been dating for too long.

 

It stung a lot.

 

You changed the topic. "Why can't you just tell me the answers? 

 

Sans rolled his eyes. "i'm not treating you any different from the rest of the students just because you're my girlfriend."

 

You grinned. "The term 'girlfriend' implies that you already treat me very differently."

 

"get back to work."

 

\-----

 

Sans had already walked by your row three times. You knew he was worried, but this was getting ridiculous. Some of the questions were rather difficult, but Sans had prepared you for the exam incredibly well.  _I guess there are some perks to dating the professor,_ you thought wryly.

 

You wrote down a note on your midterm and raised your hand. Sans immediately stopped in front of you, and barely able to hide the worry in his voice, he asked, "what's your question?"

 

You turned your paper over to him and pointed out your little note- " _you're hovering"_

 

He coughed and nodded, "that looks about right." And then proceeded to march over to the next row. You had to stifle a giggle.

 

When you finished and went to hand your exam over to him, Sans riskily allowed his phalanges to scrape over your wrist. You screamed internally.

 

Michelle was waiting for you outside. She linked your arms together like the two of you were best friends and dragged you to the large double doors that led outside. "So how do you think you did?"

 

"Pretty well. Professor Sans prepared me well." Shit, shit, shit. Why did you have to go and tack that last part on?

 

Michelle glanced at you out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah...he's such a good professor! You know I was a little apprehensive about having a monster for a professor, despite how nice his ratings were, but I'm glad I decided to go with him!"

 

"Mhm, " You nodded, warning signals going off in your head. "You were literally hitting on his brother? I wouldn't take you for the type that would have problems with monsters."

 

Michelle shook her head. "Oh he's really cute, but I wouldn't actually dare to date him! How could I date a monster?" 

 

And there it was. You immediately untangled your arm from Michelle and gave her a fake, sweet smile. "You know what Michelle? I think I need to go. My mom told me I couldn't hang around racists."  You could hear Michelle sputtering as you speedwalked away. Thank god she hadn't properly understood your comment about Sans. She had seemed like such a sweet girl; you never would have suspected her to be one of  _those_ people.

 

But you knew there were still people like her; and people much worse than her who wandered this very university.

 

\---

 

Sans laughed when he saw you sitting outside his office. He looked quite dashing in his button-up and with his shoulder bag-most likely filled with midterms. "I texted you three times!" You exclaimed.

 

"my phone is dead," He supplied casually. "you know, i might as well just give you the extra key to my office." With that comment, he searched through his pockets for a few moments before pulling out a key and tossing it to you. You, of course, fumbled with it before managing to actually grasp it, causing Sans to snicker. He unlocked his office door and the two of you went inside.

 

As Sans started putting the scantrons into the scantron machine, his foot started tapping. "You're nervous, aren't you?" You asked with a smile.

 

"of course i am! i don't want to think i distracted you from getting good grades!" He rubbed his skull, his expression filled with worry. Your smile widened and you sidled up behind him to massage his shoulders.

 

"Feel any better?" You asked as your hands worked their way around his shoulder bones. 

 

He had relaxed almost immediately under your touch, and you felt that you could take a little bit of pride in that. "yeah...didn't even know a skeleton can be massaged."

 

You laughed and pressed a kiss in between his shoulders. "Neither did I! We learn new things every day."

 

After a few moments, Sans suddenly turned around and pressed a rough kiss to your lips. "Wha-?" You weren't able to finish the question as he kissed you again, just as hard. He pulled back, the lights in his eyes bright and gleeful. "a b+! you got a b+!"

 

He handed the scantron over to you and you grinned as you saw that you had indeed received an 86/100. Before you could make any remarks about it, Sans tossed the scantron out of your hand and pulled you close to press more kisses to your lips. Damn, if this was the result of doing well, you'd be trying a lot harder from now on. 

 

Just as Sans' mouth had started its trek down the side of your throat, a loud knock on the door disrupted both of you. You both sprang apart and Sans quickly patted your hair down before gently nudging you to the other side of the table. 

 

"come in." His voice was rough from the kisses.

 

A handsome boy stepped through the door with a shy smile on his face. "Hey, Dr. Sans, I was hoping I could get my scantron?" He smiled at you and added, "Hey, _____."

 

"name?"

 

"Derek Mittmer."

 

There was an awkward, pregnant pause as Sans searched through the scantrons for Derek's. "You look really pretty today, _____." He had a blush on his face.

 

You gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Derek."

 

"Would you like to-"

 

"you got a d." Sans interrupted whatever Derek was going to say. His grip on the scantron was tight and his smile was stretched unnaturally wide. His eyes were near pitch black. "instead of flirting with other students, maybe you should spend some more time studying, yeah?" His voice was casual, but it held a frightening hardness underneath.

 

"O-oh, yeah I'll work harder, I swear," Derek said, incredibly flustered, as he snatched the scantron from Sans and stumbled out. The door shut behind him and you saw the handle glow blue as it locked. 

 

Sans was at your side a moment later, pressing you into the desk. He nuzzled his face into your neck. "if any guy tries to hit on you, they're gonna get dunked on hard."

 

You laughed, stroking the back of his skull. "What happened to not treating me any different from the other students?"

 

"fuck that," Sans grumbled against your throat, sending a pleasant shiver down your back, "you're mine."

 

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and whispered fervently, "And you're mine."

 

He pulled back from your neck to smile softly and he pressed a soft kiss to your lips. "that i am."

 


	16. Oh, Classic Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff

You were sucking on a particular bone on Sans neck and he was making some very satisfying noises. Your plan was going very well.

 

"Baby?" You sang sweetly as you started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing a slow line down his chest. 

 

"Yes?" Sans gasped.

 

You pulled up and ignoring Sans' groan of complaint, continued in a speedy tone, "There's a school festival going on and I wanted to go together."

 

Sans raised a brow bone, and his eyes, which had been fuzzy and unfocused moments ago, sharpened. Damn it. "how, pray tell, are we going to go together?" 

 

"They have masks! You can wear a big one, like an Iron Man mask! It would look quite fetching on you."

 

"what about my hands and arms? are you telling me there's another skeleton on campus?"

 

You sighed and dropped your head down on his chest. The action was mildly painful. "I want to go with you," You whined. 

 

"what if..." He sighed and reluctantly continued, "i managed a stand? i know a lot of professors do that for fun. then we can hang out?"

 

You grinned playfully, "And hold hands?" 

 

Sans scoffed, rubbing your head. "i doubt it."

 

"Then what's the point?" You grumbled.

 

"well," Sans hesitated, "it's the best i can offer. and we'll be able to hang out a bit, you got any better ideas, princess?"

 

You pouted against his chest. "Fine."

 

Sans continued rubbing your head as you pondered the difficulties of dating your professor. You knew this was nothing, it would only get harder as time went on.

 

"what are you thinking about?" He asked after a few moments.

 

You were glad he couldn't see your face. "Nothing," You mumbled, pressing a quick kiss to his chest before sitting up. "Now where were we?"

 

\---

 

A meteor shower. On the same night as the festival. You and Sans could go back to his place and sit in the backyard and be romantic! Be the girlfriend and boyfriend that you were, not the teacher and student you were so often forced to be. 

 

At the moment, you were sitting on one end of the couch and Sans was sitting on the other end, your feet on his lap. You could barely focus on the information on the meteor shower as Sans was giving you the most amazing foot massage you'd ever had.

 

"what are you doing?" He asked with a smirk on his face. The jerk knew what he was doing to you.

 

"I-um, what?" Thank god Papyrus was always conveniently not around whenever he decided to do stuff like this.

 

Sans' smirk widened. "I asked what you were doing."

 

"I'm-ahhh-I'm looking at these details on a meteor shower." 

 

Much to your dismay, Sans stopped his ministrations almost immediately. "a meteor shower?" He asked excitedly.

 

"Yeah," You smiled, "You told me you were into astronomy stuff right? I thought this might be fun and romantic."

 

He gazed at you for a long moment before he finally spoke, mindlessly rubbing your feet. "i'm sorry we don't get to do much together. i know this probably isn't the best relationship you've had."

 

"I've never been in a relationship where I've gotten a foot massage like that, " You reassured him.

 

Sans' face eased into a grin, though you could see that the lights of his eyes were still dim. "there's more where that came from." He said in an exaggerated, cheesy voice.

 

Your burst of laughter quickly turned into a soft moan as he resumed the foot massage.

 

\---

 

"what's the point of coming to the carnival if you're gonna spend your whole time in front of the hot dog stand?" Sans asked dryly.

 

"I don't know," You said, "There's something really sexy about my professor serving me hot dogs."

 

"shh," Sans hissed, his eyes darting around. You rolled your eyes. He was too nervous.

 

"Hey, _____!" A familiar voice yelled from somewhere behind you. Sans groaned as you turned around and saw it it was Derek, who was jogging right to you. "How are you doing?" He asked, panting, once he got to you. 

 

Poor guy, all you could feel was amusement.

 

"Good, Derek, how about you?"

 

Derek blushed. "Better now that I got to see you."

 

You nearly gagged. "Haha...cute." You glanced out of the corner of your eye to see that Sans had that unnatural smile on his face again. His eyes were nearly pitch black and he was gripping the ketchup bottle too hard. You were worried for the health of the ketchup bottle more than anything else.

 

"Hey listen, do you wanna maybe go on the ferris whe-?" Before Derek got to finish his question, the bottle of mustard sitting on the counter of the stand fell over, and in the process of doing so, squirted all over his shirt.

 

"huh," Sans said darkly, "you mustard been asking for it."

 

"I-what-what do you mean-I-," As usual, Derek was very flustered by the whole event.

 

"Derek," You said, feeling terrible for wanting to laugh, "Maybe you should go get cleaned up, I needed to ask Professor Sans some questions."

 

Derek, who was trying to rub the mustard away but was only getting his hand messy, gave you an embarrassed smile. "Y-yeah, I'll see you later, _____."

 

After he left, you distinctly heard Sans mutter, "he better not see her later."

 

\----

 

You and Sans were cuddled up together under the same blanket. Papyrus, being the sweet cinnamon roll that he was, had exclaimed the two of you needed alone time and that he'd spend the night at Undyne's place. 

 

"This is nice," You sighed, kissing Sans' cheek. You giggled as his face turned a light shade of blue. It was amazing how sometimes the smallest signs of affection did that to him. 

 

He grabbed your hand and stroked small circles into it with his thumb. "i'm glad we're getting to do this," He whispered in your ear, and then proceeded to press a sweet kiss to it. "i know that dating me makes it difficult for us to go on dates and stuff...i'm just waiting for you to get tired of all this secrecy and leave."

 

You turned to look at him, your faces mere inches apart. "Do you want me to leave?"

 

Sans let out a surprised laugh, "no! why would you even say that?"

 

You sighed and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth. "Stop saying that I'm going to leave. I'm stronger than that. I like you a lot and I'm not gonna let some hardships take away what I have with you."

 

Sans closed his eyes and leaned his forehead to yours. "you have no idea how good it is to hear that." He said that a lot. Whenever you would express similar sentiment, he would never return it, and merely use those words as response.

 

You spent more of your time watching Sans than the meteor shower. The lights of his eyes went huge-almost to the size of his eye sockets-and he gazed at the sky with an expression of wonderment. You couldn't help but feel a little jealous. You hoped sincerely that one day he would look at you the same way. 

 

You were falling too fast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor derek
> 
> i think i made them get together a little too fast because everyone was dying to have them together, so i'm trying to slow down their relationship a lot, i hope this seems natural for a couple that has only been together for a few weeks (of course for Sans it's been a timeline haha)
> 
> let me know if there are any errors :)


	17. Strange Rooms and Bad Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff

You woke up in a strange bed, the reason being a skeletal hand slamming you in the face. You were only allowed a brief moment to groan in pain before you took note of the writhing skeleton next to you. 

 

It was Sans. Most likely you were on Sans' bed. Most likely you were in his room. 

 

More importantly, before you could allow yourself to freak out over this occurrence, you noticed that it looked as though he was having a nightmare. You winced-his sockets were squinted shut and he looked like he was really suffering.

 

"Sans," You whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. You weren't completely sure what to do, but you couldn't bear to see him moving like this-he was twisting unnaturally, like he was in actual pain.

 

Suddenly, the skeleton's eyes burst open, cyan fire flowing out of one as you were shot up in the air. "asgore don't you fu-!" Sans froze, his hand reached out as he saw you floating in the air, circled by his blue magic. "shit."

 

"'Shit' is correct," You said shakily as your legs flailed beneath you. 

 

Sans let you down gently. "did i hurt you?" He asked solemnly.

 

"No," You lied, deciding it would be a bad idea to mention Sans accidentally slapping you in the face. It only hurt for a few moments anyways. "You okay?" You asked gingerly as you crawled back onto the bed.

 

"i'm fine," Sans muttered, rubbing one hand over his skull and using the other to reach out to you. You cuddled into his side and gently rubbed his shoulder.

 

"Doesn't seem like you're fine. I didn't ask too much about Asgore back when you and Papyrus were arguing but..." You trailed off. This was the first time you had really tried to broach the subject with him after the brief argument between the brothers.

 

Sans' eyes seemed to flash dangerously. "i'm fine."

 

You stiffened and pulled away from him. "Okay then. You're fine. You don't have to talk about it."

 

Sans sighed loudly before pulling you close again and pushing you down on the bed. He swung his leg over so that he was straddling you and started pressing kisses up your throat. 

 

"Wait-I don't want-" 

 

Sans stopped almost immediately, letting his face rest buried in your neck. "then what do you want?" he murmured against it.

 

"I want you to tell me what's wrong."

 

Sans pulled back up, staring down at you with a pained expression. "i don't-i'm not ready to talk about this okay?" He ran his phalanges down the side of your face. "i just want this happiness to last a little longer."

 

"Happiness?" You laughed without humor, "There you go with that whole doom-and-gloom spiel again, acting like I'm gonna drop you any second. There's no happiness in that." Despite your words you grabbed hold of the hand that was on his face, and stroked his bones tenderly. "I'm insulted by how much you think I'm ready to give up on this. I haven't even gotten free extra credit points yet."

 

Sans let out a relieved laugh- _probably because he thinks he distracted me from Asgore,_ you thought-and buried his face in your neck again. "oh, so that's why you're dating me, huh?"

 

"Yup, couldn't keep the truth in any longer."

 

Sans sighed dramatically into your neck, sending pleasant tingles down your spine. His fingers massaged your skin, just under your shirt. "ah well, i'm already in too deep, might as well keep this going." Your heart fluttered at that, though you knew he was just messing around with you.

 

"Now, how did I get into your room? If this is your room."

 

Sans blushed blue at that. It was adorable. "what do you think? i carried you in here? is that romantic?"

 

"You carried me into your room while I was sleeping? That's pretty romantic, yeah."

 

Sans pressed a kiss to your neck before nipping at the skin playfully. "okay fine, it sounds a little creepy when you say it like that."

 

He kissed your lips gently, though the kiss quickly became passionate. You felt him softly bite into your lower lip before his tongue rubbed the spot, asking for entrance. You moaned quietly, scared of waking Papyrus and Sans tongue easily slipped into your mouth. It danced a tango with your tongue that it had grown so familiar to; the kiss caused a strange feeling to build up within you. You pulled back, breathing heavily. "We need to stop, otherwise I'll..." You trailed off, leaving the rest to his imagination.

 

The lights of Sans eyes were fuzzy. "yeah, yeah i got you." He flopped down next to you, his hand slipped under your shirt and he rubbed small, nonsensical patterns into your skin.

 

"At least I made it to second base." You grinned, still out of breath.

 

"what's second base?" Sans asked curiously.

 

"Get in my professor's bedroom."

 

\----

 

"Papyrus," You started as you peeled potatoes in the skeleton brothers' kitchen, "Do you know what's going on between Sans and Asgore?" Sans was thankfully at a meeting with the physics department.

 

Papyrus sighed, slowing down the stirring of his spaghetti. "I honestly don't know! One day he just suddenly started being so cold to Asgore! And Asgore is one of the kindest souls I know!"

 

"I'd like to meet him," You offered a small smile.

 

Papyrus gave an enthusiastic one back at you. "I was thinking that we should all go to the beach next weekend! Maybe we can make Sans and Asgore reconcile whatever negative feelings lie between the two of them!"

 

You laughed nervously. "I doubt it'll be that easy, Papyrus."

 

"It should be!" Papyrus grumbled loudly, "It makes me scared of introducing my new friend to him!"

 

"Your new friend?" You asked, raising your eyebrows.

 

"Well he isn't exactly new," Papyrus said in an oddly quiet voice, an orange blush coating his cheekbones, "But he is special friend!"

 

"Oh Papyrus! Why don't you bring him to the beach? We don't have to tell Sans he's coming. For that matter, let's not tell him Asgore is coming either." Seeing Papyrus' bright smile, you couldn't tell if you regretted bringing forth the idea or not.

 

"Yes! And once Sans remembers how kind Asgore is! He'll forget about his ill feelings and they'll make amends! It is a perfect idea _____"

 

You sincerely doubted it was a perfect idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if there are any errors :)


	18. oH BOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff

"You have a motorcycle?!" You all but shrieked.

 

Sans merely looked amused. "i would think that you'd have seen it already. in the driveway at least?"

 

"I didn't think it belonged to you!" You rubbed the sleek, black surface, still shocked. "We're going to be riding for two hours on this? Is that even possible?"

 

Sans chuckled. "alphys helped me build this, don't underestimate us."

 

"i don't but..." You smirked playfully, "Are you gonna wear a leather jacket?"

 

Sans rolled his eyes. "you're gonna have to wear one too."

 

You stepped closer to him and pulled him up against you by hooking your fingers through his belt loops. "This is gonna be so hot."

 

"really?" Sans raised a brow bone as his arms encircled your waist. They slowly drifted down until he groped your behind, causing you to giggle. He nuzzled his face to yours before pulling back with a sly smile and leading you into the garage to where he kept his motorcycle supplies-including the helmets and jackets.

 

He gently placed the helmet on your head and threw the leather jacket around you. He grinned wickedly as he stepped back. "what's cookin' good lookin'?"

 

You shook your head, laughing as you watching him put his jacket on. You had to admit, he painted an attractive figure. He looked roguish in the smooth, black jacket, even as he proceeded to do a couple funny poses, which only served to make you laugh harder.

 

"Alright, bone boy, you ready to go? The others already left in Papyrus' car."

 

"yeah, yeah," Sans mumbled, chuckling.

 

It was odd sitting behind Sans on the motorcycle-odd because when you wrapped your arms around him, you noticed the area where his waist would have been was solid. You were sure that region of his body hadn't been solid the last time you felt him up, though looking back you were always occupied in other ways to even bother remembering.

 

"How is this possible?" You asked, squeezing his waist. It reacted exactly like normal skin would, pressing back against you. There was a law of physics for that.

 

Sans turned his head in your direction and you saw a glint of cyan in his eye. "magic," He did a lazy jazz hands, "to make it more comfortable for you."

 

Your heart warmed. You wondered if he did other little things like this. To make it more comfortable.

 

\---

Your shenanigans with the motorcycle made you all but forget what was awaiting you at the beach.

 

Asgore.

 

Your terrible plan with Papyrus.

 

You noticed that once the two you had gotten there, Papyrus' ostentatious red car was already parked. It was easy to see the crew once your feet hit the sand and you grabbed Sans' hand to run up to them together. He grumbled the entire way, but allowed you to do as you pleased. Your eyes passed over Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk.

 

"Papyrus!" You exclaimed loudly, your voice sounding unnatural. "Is everyone who was coming here?"

 

You ignored Sans' confused expression.

 

"No-I-my friend got too busy with work," Papyrus spoke quietly before he also exclaimed, "But Asgore and Toriel will be here soon!"

 

There was a beat of very awkward silence.

 

"asgore?" Sans growled.

 

"Sans," Undyne started in her usual rough voice, "You need to get over whatever you have going on against Asgore.

 

Sans ignored her, and instead turned to you. "you! you knew about this too didn't you-i-" He threw his hands up in frustration. Everyone was silent for a few more moments, waiting for Sans to continue to explode, but he just stared at the ground.

 

"Brother..." Papyrus started tentatively.

 

Whatever Papyrus was going to say he did not get to finish because Sans pulled you close into an embrace.

 

Or so you thought, because before you could wrap your arms around him, the two of you disappeared.

 

\----

 

And reappeared in your apartment.

 

Sans stomped through your living room to your bedroom, falling flat on your bed without permission-not that you minded, you were scared more than anything else. You sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on with you?" You asked nervously.

 

"it was a dream."

 

"A dream?" You prodded.

 

Sans sat up slowly and moved next to you. "a dream about asgore-he killed you."

 

"A dream?" You repeated, trying your best not to sound disbelieving. "Sans, you can't let a dream end your relationship with someone!"

 

"you don't understand!" Sans groaned and paused for a long moment. "it felt real."

 

"Hey listen," You said softly, squeezing his hand, "You can't let yourself live in dreams. You have reality. And the reality is that Asgore didn't kill me." Oh, why couldn't you be more eloquent?

 

"i'm trying to."

 

"Trying to what?"

 

Sans smiled at you fondly, his expression soft. "live in reality-because it's getting better than the dreams."

 

You laughed and shoved him. "Cheeseball."

 

You were silent now, but this silence was comfortable. It was broken only by a boom of thunder as rain started pattering to the ground. You wanted to feel sorry for your friends at the beach, but you found yourself too busy staring at Sans-the way the shadows of the falling raindrops played across his skull.

 

He really was beautiful.

 

You reached out a hand stroked the side of his skull, where his ear would be. "Sans," You said softly. You didn't say his name often. There was something so intimate about just calling him "Sans" without the "Professor" tacked onto it.

 

He turned to you, his eyes deep. There were no words spoken as he pushed you down onto the bed.

 

He kissed you, slowly and passionately, his tongue easily entered your mouth. He pulled back only to kiss you again. And again. And again. And then he kissed your nose, and your eyelids, and he started kissing the side of your jaw, nibbling into it slowly. As his mouth approached your neck, he softly murmured into it, "i don't think i'll be able to get home in the rain."

 

Both of you steadfastly ignored that he could teleport.

 

Your shirt was off in mere seconds, your bra in another few. His hands stroked the soft mounds, gently plucking at your nipples. He covered one of them with his mouth, his tongue swirling over it while his hand massaged the other breast. Your quiet moans urged him to head downwards, kissing down your stomach until his mouth met the beginning of your jean shorts.

 

Those were quickly removed too. Your underwear soon followed.

 

You were already so wet, and the second Sans' tongue touched your folds, you couldn't hold back a loud gasp. You could feel his mouth curling up into a smile against you. His tongue lapped you up hungrily. "is this good?" He asked, and through your hazed mind, you thought that he sounded a little nervous.

 

How did this happen so fast? How were you enjoying this so much?

 

"Y-yes!" You barely managed to gasp out. Your hand twitched, wanting to join him.

 

"how about this?" Oh no, this voice had become devious. His tongue slowly entered you before he dragged it out again.

 

You were at his mercy.

 

He did this several more times, eating you out in an agonizingly pleasurable pace and before long you were coming into his mouth. He licked your juiced up like he was trying to quench a terrible thirst. He crawled back up, looming over you as you tried to catch your breath.

 

Your fingers shakily danced over his ribs. When had his shirt come off?

 

"i," His voice was gruff, "i-i'm glad i'm with you."

 

Your heart soared at the simple words. Your hands continued to trail lower. "Let me do something for you. Let me show you-"

 

Sans grabbed one of your hands and brought it up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to it. "another time, okay? i just want to hold you."

 

You stilled for a few moments before nodding and pulling him down next to your bare body, cuddling into him. He pressed a kiss to your shoulder.

 

The rain got louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT HAPPENED TO WAITING
> 
> this chapter is based off a manga i really love and i wrote the smut differently then i typically would, i hope that it's still okay with you guys!!
> 
> let me know if there are any errors :)


	19. Awkwardness All Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff
> 
> snuck in a meme

This was incredibly awkward.

 

Asgore was sitting directly across from Sans at the dinner table. You were sitting next to Sans so you got a great view of the dark glares he kept shooting at Asgore. You had no doubt that at this point Asgore had noticed them but was trying his best to pointedly ignore them. 

 

"Ah, it is so nice to have everyone here!" Papyrus said joyfully as he dished out spaghetti to everyone.

 

" _Almost_ everyone," Sans growled lowly, his gaze directed at Asgore. Asgore, who had been smiling at Papyrus, froze.

 

The silence was unbearable.

 

"So has anyone tried the chicken?" You asked loudly, "The chicken looks lovely!"

 

"Yes, indeed," Toriel rushed to add on, looking heavily nervous, "Who made the chicken? It's really great!" 

 

"Toriel," Undyne's voice was unusually quiet, "You made the chicken."

 

Suffice to say, Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk left very quickly after dinner.

 

Ignoring Undyne's loud snickers you dragged Sans into his room the moment they departed. "You said you were going to play nice!" You accused, the moment you shut the door.

 

"i did play nice, babe," Sans grumbled, trying to wrap his arms around you. When you didn't allow for it, he continued, "you didn't actually specify how i should act around him, you know? i thought playing nice meant that i wouldn't kill him."

 

"You're unbelievable!" You groaned flopping down on the bed. 

 

Sans grinned and crawled onto the bed until he loomed over you. "i know i am," He said devilishly, allowing his phalanges to trail up your sides.

 

You shoved at his hands. "No don't do that, I'm mad at you. You were supposed to be civil to the poor guy."

 

Sans groaned. "don't kill the mood." He leaned down to kiss along your collarbones.

 

"There is no mood," You replied, trying not to moan. 

 

After Sans finished his ministration, he turned over to lay down next to you, propping his head up with his hand. "so what did you think about him?"

 

"He seemed really sweet! Not like someone who'd kill me in a dream." And really, he seemed like such a...dad, for lack of a better word. Frisk clearly thought of him as such. He was huge-you were surprised he managed to fit through the door, and he had large, kind eyes. He had introduced himself to you kindly, and while neither you or Sans mentioned your relationship, he only glanced between the two of you before giving you both a knowing smile-one that you immediately flushed at while Sans simply glowered.

 

Hearing your opinion towards Asgore, Sans' eyes darkened. "i feel like i should mention this, considering you had that idea of me and tori dating in the past," Sans snickered at the remembrance, trailing a hand down your face as you grimaced, "Asgore is her ex-husband."

 

Your eyebrows shot up at this bit of gossip, "You serious? What happened between them?"

 

Sans chuckled at your excitement, playing with a few strands of your hair. "toriel didn't agree with some of the choices he made and they broke up. i can't say i know too much about it."

 

You looked at him closely. He was hiding something. You knew he was.

 

"Right," You nodded slowly, "I won't ask. Whatever happened can stay between them right?" You felt your voice sound fake and higher-pitched.

 

Sans eyes seemed to look right through you. "yeah, it's none of our business."

 

He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. You enjoyed the affection, but you were left feeling as though something was missing.

 

\----

 

Sans had warned the class beforehand that the lecture would be incredibly boring, and that unfortunately, he didn't have any good jokes planned to make it bearable. As a result, you suspected that almost all the students in the class were asleep. You being a faithful girlfriend (the word still made you giddy!), opted to stay wide awake and alert. 

 

The lecture itself was beyond confusing and you found yourself filled with questions. You raised your hand and Sans eyes immediately focused on you. "yeah, sweet-," He froze for a second, before continuing speedily on, "hairstyle _____! defying the law of gravity there!"

 

A couple of students looked between the two of you weirdly, but thankfully most of them were falling asleep in their seats. You tried your best to school your expression into one that would seem deceptively normal. "Um, thanks Professor. I actually didn't get what you were saying about inertia...?"

 

Inertia wasn't even the topic of the lecture. 

 

You were one of the first students to leave the lecture hall when class ended and you walked as quickly as you could to Sans' office. He was already waiting there when you unlocked the door. You locked it quickly behind you and turned to him with wide eyes. "Were you about to call me 'sweetheart' in front of the whole class?!"

 

Sans was sitting at his desk, pinching his forehead. "yes. yes i was." 

 

"Well," You walked over to him and sat on corner of the table on his side, "we need to figure out some sort of plan."

 

"you're right, we're going to be practicing saying each other's names the way we're supposed to say them."

 

When you simply stared at him with a confused expression, he sighed and elaborated, "you're gonna say 'Professor Sans' and i'm gonna say '_____' and we'll just repeat that for a bit until we get the hang of it."

 

"That's ridiculous," You pointed out.

 

"you know what's ridiculous?" Sans asked sarcastically, "me losing my job because one of us accidentally called the other sweetheart, or babe, or baby, or-"

 

"Okay I get it!" You laughed, "Professor Sans."

 

"_____."

 

"Professor Sans."

 

"_____."

 

"Professor Sans."

 

"_____."

 

You continued this on for a few minutes, you getting steadily more annoyed with each "Professor Sans." "Okay, that's it," You ground out, swinging your legs around so that you landed on Sans' lap, straddling him. "I've had enough practice. Professor." You tacked on the label mockingly.

 

"wait-i was being serious about the practicing," Sans protested, but wrapped his arms around your hips all the same.

 

You leaned close to his ear and pressed a kiss to it before whispering,"Well, it's too bad you're not giving extra credit points for this practice, hmm?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOPE YOU'RE NOT GETTING REAL HARDCORE SMUT YET SORRY
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for your comments! Every time I get a new one, I think it's someone flaming the hell out of this story but you guys are so nice and/or constructive! It really means so much!
> 
> let me know if there are any errors :)


	20. A Normal and Happy Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff

You only briefly caught the tender expression on Sans' face before he schooled into into a playful one. He gently moved a few strands of hair from your face. You gave him a small smirk as you stretched languidly on the bed, watching as his eyes moved over your body. "Where did my shirt go?"

 

Sans drawled, "oh you know, it was one of  _those_ nights. so wild." His phalanges tapped their way down your chest to the waistband of your shorts.

 

You giggled and threw an arm over him. "Really? Tell me more."

 

Sans fluidly moved over your body and nuzzled his face into your neck. "let me show you."

 

\----

 

The two of you were at the grocery store picking up ingredients for baking brownies. You still had no clue how you managed to get him to do this with you, but you weren't one to question blessings. Sans had his hoodie pulled over his face and wore a surgical mask (you weren't about to ask how he got that on without ears). With his hands stuffed in his pockets, he could easily pass for a very pale man if someone caught a brief glimpse at his "skin".

 

You had originally scoffed at the outlandish getup but seeing all the students milling around the store today, you were now feeling quite grateful. Sans walked a few steps behind you as you searched for for the things you'd need and you could easily feel his eye sockets on your butt. 

 

But he wasn't the only one paying attention to you.

 

"_____!"

 

You winced and turned around just in time to see Derek knock past Sans and just barely manage to stop in front of you. "How are you doing today?"

 

You did not need to have magic to know that Sans was glaring at Derek from under his hood. "I'm doing fine Derek, how are you?"

 

"Good, good. Um-how about you, how are you doing?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

 

You gave him an awkward smile. "I'm doing fine, was just gonna get some stuff to bake with my-"

 

"Yeah, yeah, listen, you down to go see a movie tonight?" Derek interrupted you.

 

You felt a sting of annoyance. Before you could let him know how exactly you felt about watching a movie with him, the boxes above you toppled down. They fell in an abnormally accurate way so that they completely missed you and landed on Derek instead, spraying him with baking powder. 

 

You didn't dare look at Sans.

 

"I-I-!" Derek sputtered, his eyes shut tight so that the baking powder wouldn't irritate them.

 

You felt something press against your lower back-Sans' hand. "let's go." He ground out in an angry whisper.

 

"Man, you are so lucky the aisle is empty," You whispered back once the two of you were far enough away from Derek. You looked back at him anxiously; you couldn't help but feel bad for ditching him like that.

 

Sans however, did not share the sentiment. "don't look at him! why are you looking at him?" He hissed, but didn't sound all too threatening.

 

"Is this what you're going to do to every guy that hits on me?"

 

"that was nothing, i still haven't buried the body of your last secret admirer."

 

You gulped.

 

\----

 

He didn't mention Derek once the two of you got back. Neither did you.

 

Instead, much to your surprise, he helped you set out the ingredients and pull out a baking tray. "Wow!" You exclaimed, "Aren't you the perfect boyfriend?"

 

"ha ha," Sans replied sarcastically. You could tell his mood wasn't great. So as you two were taking turns churning the brownie mix, you grabbed your spoon and lathered the mix onto Sans' cheekbone. Sans sat still, shocked, for a moment and only when the long silence was starting to make you regret your decision did he grab his spoon and drop a dollop of the mix onto your forehead.

 

You both stared at each other silently for a moment before collapsing in laughter. You didn't know what you were laughing about. The Derek situation? The brownie situation? Who knows? "You look like like you have shit on your face!" You exclaimed between gasps of laughter.

 

Sans had a hand on your shoulder to support. "so do you!"

 

After both of you calmed down, you both went back to mixing but you could feel Sans staring at you with a devious expression. Finally, you dropped the spoon with a sigh. "Okay, what's up?"

 

"i wanted to try something with you." 

 

You felt a small rush of excitement. "Oh? And what's that?"

 

He leaned over and licked you forehead, clearing the brownie mix off. You gaped for a second as you slowly realized what he did. "Ew!" You shoved him as he laughed, "You're so gross!" You rubbed your forehead vigorously against his shoulder. 

 

After you sat back up he wiped a long finger on his cheekbone, somehow managing to get all the mix and offered it to you. You frowned before relenting and sucking the mix off.

 

"that's hot," He said, still grinning.

 

You rolled your eyes. "I thought you were going to do something actually exciting. That was pretty tame considering the usual."

 

Sans grin widened to something feral as he leaned closer to you. "hm? what's the usual?"

 

The brownie mix was very quickly forgotten.

 

\----

 

You stepped back into your apartment after what felt like forever. You looked down, realizing that you stepped on something-it was a slip of paper.

 

"Huh," You muttered, picking it up. "Someone must have pushed it under there."

 

Turning it over, your blood ran cold. It was a picture of you and Sans kissing in the parking lot, that one time long, long ago. Underneath, written in scratchy letters were:

 

_B R E A K   U P_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if there are any errors :)


	21. A Happier Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr badtiems if you wanna talk and stuff

By now the note was crumpled and covered in sweat and all around just plain disgusting. You were pacing through your kitchen, your hair was a mess, your eyes were bloodshot. Anxiety blew through your nerves. How would you tell him? How would he react? He'd break up with you for sure. You couldn't handle that, you lov-liked him too much. 

 

You felt the lump in your throat tighten. 

 

Sans was calling you.

 

God, what if he came over? He couldn't see you like this. You put effort into how you looked for whenever you were around him-you couldn't ruin it now. You couldn't look like a little child. You took a deep, loud breath and picked up your phone. "H-hello?" So much for not sounding like a child. You sounded so damn choked.

 

There was an ominous pause on the other side, and then, "what happened?" Sans' voice sounded urgent and worried.

 

"Nothing happened!" You made loud coughing sounds. "I just feel really sick."

 

"that's weird," Sans voice went from dark to puzzled. "you were fine yesterday? want me to come take care of you?"

 

"N-no!" You said quickly. There was silence from the other side and your heart clenched. You didn't know how, but you could tell he was hurt. "I don't want you to see me like this. I look really gross right now, I swear."

 

"i don't care what you look like," Sans said quietly.

 

Your heartstrings tugged painfully. "I-I'd like to be alone for a while."

 

"i see." He spoke formally, like back when he was still trying to be your professor. The line clicked and the second you hung up you burst into tears. Why did that phone call feel so wrong? 

 

You leaned against the wall and slid down slowly. You stared down at the note. How could two words terrify you so much?

 

\------

 

"So why'd you call me over, punk?" It was later in the night, and Undyne was sitting across from you, sipping the shitty coffee you made for her.

 

"I'm dealing with some personal issues, and I wanted to discuss them with you," You said diplomatically. 

 

"Okay, shoot." Undyne was staring at you oddly.

 

"Hypothetically speaking, if something or someone came in and tried to ruin your relationship with Alphys, what would you do?"

 

"Punk," Undyne said seriously, "Is something going on between you and Sans?"

 

""Why would there be something going on between me and Sans? He's my professor!" You wrung your hands nervously.

 

"Punk," Undyne repeated, and you had to wonder if she even remembered your name "You can just drop the act right now, we're buds. We know you two are dating. It doesn't have to be a secret between us."

 

"Right well, it was a hypothetical question so we can just assume Sans and I have nothing to do with it."

 

"Alright, okay," Undyne tapped her long fingers on the table, "I'd do whatever I'd need to do to protect Alphys."

 

You turned away from Undyne so that she couldn't see your eyes fill with tears. "Even if it hurts her?"

 

"Why would protecting her hurt her?" Undyne asked jovially. There was silence, and when she spoke again, her voice was serious, "_____, what's going on?"

 

Well, at least she still knew your name. You gave a shaky sigh, and pulled the letter out of your pocket before tossing it in Undyne's direction.

 

"What's this?" Undyne-for once-sounded shocked. "Some punk thinks they can mess with my friends? What's your plan? I'm down to kick some a-"

 

"I haven't told Sans yet," You interrupted.

 

You turned back around just in time to see Undyne's jaw drop. "What?! Why? He needs to know!"

 

You groaned. "No he doesn't! He's like, married to his job! What do you think he's gonna put first!"

 

Undyne gave you a strange look. "I think you're really underestimating him."

 

You crossed your arms stubbornly, "I think you're overestimating him."

 

"Look," Undyne said reasonably, "If you really aren't gonna let me find and kill the punk that did this, you need to at least talk to him. It'll be easy to just make some adjustments. He can teleport more."

 

You sighed. "I guess-I guess I can talk to him about it."

 

\---

 

It was even later, nearly 2 AM. You weren't sure if Sans would even be awake but you called him anyways. He picked up by the first ring. "hey," His voice was deep, and so, so comforting. "was just thinking about you."

 

You couldn't help but smile. "Can you come over?"

 

"be there before you can blink." The line clicked.

 

And really, before you could blink you felt a shift in the air and then bony arms wrapped around you from behind. Sans buried his skull into the crook of your neck and took a deep breath in. "missed you, baby."

 

You wanted to cry again. Instead, you turned around and slung your arms around his shoulders. His hands slipped from your waist to your hips and tightened there. "I wanted to have a talk," You said.

 

"uh oh," Sans grimaced, "am i gonna find out what was up with that phone call earlier? because you're clearly not sick."

 

You gulped. "Yeah, I think so." You gently slid out of his arms and grabbed his hand, slowly pulling him to the couch.  

 

"Are we..." You didn't know how to start, or where. "How is this going to end? The two of us?"

 

Sans stared at you for a long moment before answering. "i dunno _____, we grow old together and buy a house with a white picket fence?"

 

You shoved his shoulder. "I'm being serious!"

 

He nodded, "so am i. there's not much time till the semester ends, and we can be together openly then."

 

"Am I more important than your job?" You asked him, raising your chin up.

 

He was quiet again, but this time the silence was abuzz with frustration. When he replied, it was with irritation. "why would you ask that? what's going on?"

 

You couldn't forget how he dodged around the question, but you still handed him the note. "This was slid under my door."

 

You saw the lights of Sans' eyes scan the two words and the picture several times. The lights kept getting smaller and smaller with each scan, and they were near pinpricks when he looked up at you.

 

"Sans?" You asked in a soft voice, reaching out to him hesitantly.

 

"maybe we should take a break."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if there are any errors :) I know there is probably a lot of errors in this chapter!!


End file.
